Falling in Love in a Coffee Shop
by capslock-nanao
Summary: AU. Rukia is a journalist who just moved to New York, Ichigo works at a coffee shop. They hit it off right away, but neither one really wants to admit that they've fallen in love with each other... songfic, IchiRuki. Rating may change.
1. Server

**Falling in Love in a Coffee Shop**

**A/N: **I realize I should be updating Love/Hate Relationship, but I have the chapters for that already written. This is going to be lots of fun!

Inspired by the wonderful song "Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop" by Landon Pigg. Go on, listen to it, it's a great song!

Every chapter is inspired by one line. It's a continuous story though, and an AU, so be warned.

Enjoy the IchiRuki goodness! ~Love Nana-chan

**Chapter One**

_**Server**_

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you._

Rukia sighed, running a hand through her short black hair. She stopped on the sidewalk, scanning the stores next to her. BLACK COFFEE - COFFEE AND WIFI, BEST MUFFINS IN TOWN, proclaimed a sign. Perfect, Rukia thought. It seemed genuine, a good place to wind down.

She'd just moved to New York, starting a journalist job at a fashion magazine. In college she'd majored in literary arts, hoping to become a fiction writer, but she didn't have enough experience or connections to do so, so she'd asked her good friend Rangiku to get her a job.

Rangiku was a model at a New York magazine called Haute. She had scored Rukia a job as a columnist, after putting in a good word with her boss, Hisagi Shuuhei, who was easily persuaded by her large chest and female charm. He also wanted to be her boyfriend, but then again, everyone wanted to be Rangiku's boyfriend.

It had been a long first day. The model Rukia had interviewed had been a total stranger, and she turned out to be a real bitch, too. Rukia didn't know how any of her coworkers put up with it. She pushed open the door to the coffee shop, more than a little tired.

It smelled of coffee beans, dark chocolate, and baking muffins. Rukia inhaled the scent, immediately relaxing a little.

"Hi, ma'am, sit down and somebody will be with you in a moment," a girl of about eighteen said to her, bowing slightly before turning to another customer.

Wow, this was the real deal. Rukia sat down at an empty single table, sinking into the squishy chair. Ah, finally, to get out of that hard wooden work chair was bliss. She'd have to buy a new one, she thought absentmindedly.

"Hi, my name's Ichigo, I'll be your waiter today, what can I get for you?" Rukia looked up at a bored-looking guy of about nineteen. He had shockingly bright orange hair and brown eyes that looked, oddly enough, the color of black coffee.

"Uh, do you recommend anything?" Rukia asked, feeling utterly lost and new.

"For what? Are you just looking for coffee? A pick-me-up? Or a de-stresser?"

"That last one sounds about right," Rukia said, laughing a little.

"Hard day at work, yeah." Ichigo nodded understandingly. "Well, we have a pretty good chocolate coffee that always de-stresses me. Wanna try it?"

"Sure," Rukia said, shrugging. She was new here, and it seemed most of these guys were regulars. Might as well try what the waiter said. He knew best, right?

"Okay, be right back," Ichigo said. He walked off, leaving Rukia to study the coffeehouse some more. It really was authentic.

_I wonder how old he is, _Rukia mused. If he really was nineteen, then it was silly to think of him as hot. She was twenty-two; she dated people her own age, not barely-college-age kids. But he really was cute.

"Hey," came Ichigo's voice. Rukia looked up. He was holding a steaming cup of delicious-smelling coffee.

"That was fast," Rukia commented, taking it.

"I try," Ichigo said. Rukia realized he hadn't smiled at all. And he was just standing there.

"Uh, I don't mean to be rude, but you don't have anywhere to go?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo blushed. "Oh, sorry. I'm on break now, actually." He made a move to leave, but Rukia noticed how cute he was when he blushed.

"Hey, no, stay," she said, catching his arm. He stopped and looked back at her. She waved her hand. "Pull up a chair, kid."

He obeyed. "I'm not a kid," he told her. "I'm twenty, which is probably about as old as you are, and besides that I'm taller than you!"

Rukia frowned. The age remark was flattering and all, but she did not appreciate the constant digs on her height she got from everyone."Hmph. Twenty-two, actually. My name's Rukia, it's good to meet you."

"Cool," Ichigo said. He colored again. "I mean, uh, same. Nice to meet you. So...what's your job, that's so stressful?"

"I'm obviously new," Rukia said ruefully. "But I just moved here to take a job one of my friends found for me. I'm a columnist at Haute. Their headquarters are three blocks down."

"Yeah, I know where it is," Ichigo said, somewhat awkwardly.

Rukia squirmed. "How long have you lived here?"

"Lived in the apartment above this shop since I was born," Ichigo said, tracing circles on the table. "I moved out about a year ago, to an apartment across the street. My dad was so pissed." He smiled to himself, and though the smile wasn't directed at her, Rukia felt as if she'd scored a small victory.

"So you know your way around?"

"Yeah, why?" Ichigo was staring now.

Rukia smiled at him. "Eh, no reason really, but if you ever have a day off..." She pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and scribbled down her number.

Ichigo looked at it uncertainly. "Uh, for me?"

"Just 'cause I'm new," Rukia explained. "I don't know my way around here. So, like I said. You get a chance, call me." She finished off her coffee - she'd gotten a small - and hopped out of the soft chair. "Bye, Ichigo." She left Ichigo looking very bewildered, feeling very smug and proud of herself. Her first day in New York and she might already have a date! She couldn't wait to tell Rangiku.

**A/N: **Woo! First chapter finished! I hope you enjoyed it; next chapter's Ichigo's POV. It's a bit painful for me to write Ichigo as 'hot' because I've only thought so in the past few chapters, what with his longish hair. There's a couple pictures where he reminds me of Break from Pandora Hearts, who I LOVE, sooo he's okayish. But I still hate him! Ah well. (Also, chapter 421, page 9. That thar is sexy no matter who you are.)

Reviews! They're awesome! Do want! Arigato! ~Nana-chan


	2. Number

**Falling in Love in a Coffee Shop**

**A/N: ***o* So many reviews and favs? You guys are awesome! Thanks to: **Aizawa Ayumu**, **buchielle**, **Rukes**, **Zangetsu50**, **Kiraa Satsuki**, **Secret Starr, **and **Personal Riot.** I apologize for these short chapters, I am, how to say it, 'testing the waters'. So without further ado, here is Chapter 2, please enjoy! ~Love Nana-chan

**Disclaimer: **Aaah, such a shame Bleach is not mine. Actually it's probably good Kubo owns it, not me. Heaven knows what chaos I'd have caused so far...

**Chapter 2**

_**Number**_

_Yes, there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you_

Ichigo was still sitting there, five minutes past Rukia had left the shop, just staring at the piece of paper in his hand. He had no idea what to do with it. Sure, he had had girlfriends before, but after a particularly nasty experience with his last girlfriend, he'd stayed away from dating. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't dated anyone since Orihime a year and a half ago.

"Oy, Ichigo, you're off break now!" Uryuu yelled, startling Ichigo out of his reverie.

Ichigo gave the paper another wary glance, and then he put it in his apron and went over to help Uryuu. Girls, in his opinion, were frightening, confusing things. He'd never been afraid of much, but girls were one thing he just didn't do well with.

"Who was that?" Uryuu asked Ichigo as he walked into the kitchen.

"Her name is Rukia," Ichigo said, avoiding Uryuu's eyes, which would probably look stern. And only fathers were allowed to look stern. Not like Ichigo's dad ever did. "She just moved here."

"Hey Ichi! Thought I saw a little number action there!" yelled Renji, the other worker on shift, bumping into Ichigo with a plateful of fresh muffins.

"No," Ichigo lied, knowing very well Renji wouldn't let it go.

"Yes," Uryuu corrected him. "I saw her write it down."

Could Uryuu be any less perceptive? Ichigo scowled. Here we go again.

"Ooh, Ichigo's gonna have a giiiirlfriend," Renji singsonged.

"Thanks a lot, Uryuu," Ichigo said under his breath.

"Sorry," Uryuu replied just as quietly. "I forgot how he was."

Ichigo sighed and busied himself taking orders, though it was hard to ignore Renji's constant jokes. He reminded himself that he only had an hour left of work, and then he could go home and figure out what to do with that number.

Ichigo unlocked his door with fumbling fingers and, flinging the door shut behind him, practically ran to the couch and flopped down on it. He pulled the paper out of his pocket. Having been constantly reminded of its existence by Renji, he'd remembered to take it out of his apron before he left the shop.

He flipped the paper over and over in his hands, studying the way the numbers were indented into the paper and showed up, ghostly, on the other side when he held it to the light.

By the time the phone rang, disturbing his absentminded study session, he had memorized the number indefinitely. He got up to answer it, almost reluctantly.

It ended up being a telemarketer who wanted to sell him some gardening crap. He hung up without saying anything back, then realized how hungry he was. He made up some noodles and sat down at his little table, waiting for them to cool, playing distractedly with the piece of paper in his hands.

He realized with a shock that his noodles were cold. "Aw, c'mon," he mumbled, putting them back in the microwave. How could one piece of paper be so distracting?

Sometimes Ichigo was glad he lived alone. He could talk to himself and nobody was disturbed. When he still lived with his dad and two sisters, they would always tell him he sounded crazy. Yuzu and Karin were both in college now. To be honest, he wasn't sure how Yuzu was doing, living alone. She hadn't gone to the same college as Karin, and if she had been lonely when Karin was out of the house, Ichigo couldn't even imagine how she felt now. He didn't get to hear from them too often.

But judging from the fact that his dad dropped by whenever he felt like it, he might be hearing news tomorrow, or next Monday, or next year. Whenever his dad remembered. Which would probably be at the least convenient time. What if he was having Rukia over? His dad would probably spout some crap about wives and babies.

Rukia. The number. Ichigo groaned and flopped down on the couch. "Just call her," he said to himself. "Come on, just call her!"

He didn't understand what was so frightening about the phone to him. It seemed like if he pressed the buttons it might catch on fire or something. It was getting late when he typed in the first digit.

Ichigo covered his eyes with the phone. "Just finish the number," he told himself. "If she gave you the number that must mean she wants you to call her. Just call!"

He checked the clock. 9:21. It was steadily approaching on 'too late'. Ichigo steeled himself, and then before he knew it, he had done it. Painstakingly dialing the number, agonizingly slowly, and then pressing talk.

It rang once.

Twice.

Three times.

Then...

"Hello?"

"Hi, Rukia? It's Ichigo," Ichigo said, fighting back the slight waver that threatened to invade his voice.

"Oh, hey!" Rukia said. "Glad you called! I was about to go to bed."

"At 9:30?"

"Um, sure?" Rukia said, laughing nervously. "So, is there a time you could show me around?"

"I, yeah, sure," Ichigo said. _Helpless to her charms._ "I have a day off tomorrow." Actually, he technically didn't, but Uryuu said he was okay taking over for him.

"Cool," Rukia said enthusiastically. "I'll meet you at the coffeeshop...when?"

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh...does noon sound okay to you? We could, I dunno, grab lunch or something?"

"Sounds good," Rukia said. "Thanks, Ichigo."

"Anytime," Ichigo said. Awkward silence.

"Look, I kinda have to go," Rukia said finally.

"Yeah, okay," Ichigo said.

He paused. "Um, wait!"

"What?"

"This thing tomorrow...is it anything like, like a date?"

An uncomfortable silence, then, "Yes, Ichigo. It's exactly like a date."

Click, and Rukia had hung up. Ichigo stared at the phone, half in awe and half confused.

_I have a date for tomorrow!_

**A/N: **Cliffhanger? Yes indeed!

It appears that I'll be able to update fairly quickly, sooo...you should be able to see the date (per Rukia's POV) tomorrow. Maybe, lol.

Reviwes are loved! ~Nana-chan


	3. Moldable

**A/N: **n-no way... so many wonderful reviews and follows and favs, I could explode! There are no words for your awesomeness, people! I am rewarding you with a beautiful, slightly naughty chapter...don't worry, no smut yet. Key word yet, because I am planning on it. *wicked grin* So, thanks are in order for: **xcHiiBii-RuKiiax**, **Jessenia-chan**, **Aizawa Ayumu**, **BleachisAwesome**, **Thornspike**, **Romance Without Words **(augh, you're so awesome, girl! Thanks a million for the author alert! And I love Yoruichi, but it would be awesome seeing it through Yachiru's eyes. So cuuute :3), **Personal Riot, **and **gaia08.** If I missed you, please tell me - doing all this on my phone can get confusing. I'll mention you in the next chapter with extra exclamation points! Please enjoy! ~Nana-chan

**Chapter Three**

_**Moldable**_

_I've seen the paths your eyes wander down_

As Rukia swung open the door to Black Coffee, she was pleased to see Ichigo standing by the table she'd sat at yesterday. He was leaning on the chair and nervously tapping his fingers on the light wood of the table.

Good, I made him nervous, Rukia thought, a satisfied smile spreading over her face. Yeah, she knew boys. She'd even dated a couple of 'em.

"Oy," she called out calmly.

Ichigo practically jumped a foot in the air. Rukia allowed herself a small smile.

"Y-you're early," he said, recovering.

"How long've you been waiting here?" Rukia smirked. "Been an hour yet?"

Ichigo blushed. "Why would you say that?"

Rukia just gave him a mysterious look. "So," she said, adjusting her small black messenger bag. "Where are we going for lunch?"

"It's only eleven thirty," Ichigo said.

"I'm hungry!" Rukia told him.

"Okay, okay, do sandwiches sound good?"

Rukia smiled, relaxing as she slipped her arm into the space between his arm and his waist. "Sure."

She felt Ichigo tense a little. When was the last time he had a girlfriend? She sighed inwardly. She'd probably have to retrain him.

"Relax," she told him. "I promise I won't eat you. As long as we go to lunch." She gave him a comforting smile.

He relaxed a little. Not all the way, but a little, and as he led her out the door Rukia mentally celebrated her small victory.

They walked about a block with their arms linked before Ichigo tried to discreetly untangle himself. It wasn't very discreet at all.

Rukia looked at him silently. He frowned. "Uh...sorry. It's just that...uh, my last girlfriend was kinda...clingy. Brings back bad memories."

Rukia raised her eyebrows, but still said nothing. He winced, barely noticeable, and then said, "Um, so, the sandwich shop is right across the street. It has really good sandwiches."

She looked where he pointed. To be honest, it looked kind of shady, but he knew best, right? She followed him through the traffic and into the shop. It smelled smoky and salty, she thought. Like smoked turkey.

"Hey, Kurosaki!" a loud voice called from the other side of the room. "You want the usual, man?"

Ichigo's shoulders slumped. "That's Keigo," he said, almost apologetically. "I was hoping he wouldn't be on shift today."

"Why's that?"

"He's kinda..."

In a few seconds the guy had showed up in front of them. "Woo! Hot chick, Ichigo! Where'd you find her?" He looked Rukia up and down as if appreciating a piece of art (though Rukia doubted he could understand the true beauty of any artistic masterpiece).

Without missing a beat, Rukia ignored Keigo completely. "Ichigo, I think I want the grilled cheese."

"Got it, cutie," Keigo said.

"I want her to make it for me," Rukia said, pointing at a girl in the corner taking orders.

Keigo frowned. "That's not nice!"

"Okay, we'll go order with Tatsuki," Ichigo said, following Rukia's lead and ignoring Keigo.

"But, but, but-" Keigo stammered.

Rukia calmly walked over, Ichigo by her side, and ordered a grilled cheese for herself. Keigo did not appear to have followed.

"How did you do that?" Ichigo whispered.

"I'm used to dealing with assholes," Rukia said. "He was a stupid asshole, so even easier to take care of. Thanks for paying, Ichigo."

Actually Ichigo hadn't taken out his wallet yet, but he did so now sheepishly and paid Tatsuki. "I'm really bad at dealing with jerks. I work at a coffee shop, so I probably should be good at it, but I'm really not."

"It takes time to develop such skills," Rukia said. "Thanks." She took the sandwiches, giving Ichigo his.

"Let's go eat outside," Ichigo said, giving a wary look at the kitchen.

"Good idea," Rukia agreed. "I'd rather not be molested again."

They sat outside on a bench, eating their sandwiches in silence.

"So," Ichigo said uncomfortably.

"So tell me about yourself," Rukia said. She looked squarely at him. "Your family and your girlfriend and stuff."

"Uh, Orihime and I broke up a year ago," Ichigo mumbled. "She was, like I said, clingy. I live by myself. I used to live with my dad and my sisters, but I moved out. I like being alone, I guess. Supporting myself."

"And your mom?"

Ichigo's face turned dark. "She died when I was four. Drowned herself."

"I'm sorry," Rukia said. "I used to live with my older sister, Hisana, but when she died I moved in with her husband. He's like my brother, really. You see, both my parents died when I was young, as well. Luckily Hisana married Byakuya, who was rich, so we lived fine until she died. He never really got over it."

Ichigo had paused, his sandwich about an inch away from his open mouth. He closed his mouth. "I had no idea."

"Of course you didn't, I didn't tell you," Rukia said coldly. Pity was not something she appreciated.

Ichigo bit his lip. "Uh...why don't we eat and walk? I wanted to show you this cool bookstore we have."

"Okay," Rukia agreed, glad to be free of the awkward topic of dead people.

Ichigo led her to the store. "You said you were a journalist, so I figured you liked b-"

"Chappy!" Rukia flung open the door and ran off.

"Wait, what?" Ichigo ran in after her, thoroughly confused.

"Chappy," Rukia repeated breathlessly. "I love this guy! He's my favorite thing ever!"

"He's a bunny," Ichigo said dubiously.

Rukia watched Ichigo with an angry glare.

"But hey, whatever floats your boat," Ichigo said quickly.

Rukia picked up a plushie. "Buy this for me," she commanded.

"Hey! I don't have limitless money, you know!"

"You're the guy, you're supposed to buy me stuff," Rukia complained.

Ichigo scowled. "That's not how it works!"

"Is too!"

"No, it's not! Girls can pay too!"

"I appreciate you avoiding sexism, but really! Boys are supposed to buy stuff for the girls!"

"No! I don't have enough money to pay for all your crap!"

"Chappy isn't crap!" Rukia waved the plushie threateningly. "Go on, buy it!"

"But I-" Ichigo stopped talking. He also stopped breathing. And his heart stopped beating. Because Rukia had stood on her tiptoes and kissed him full on the lips.

She broke away, scowling.

It was obvious Ichigo was trying his best to not smile really big. "O-okay."

Rukia smiled, a little wickedly, and shoved the plushie into his hands. "Thank you, Ichigo."

He stared at the plushie. Still blank, I see, Rukia thought with satisfaction. She did it right, then.

"Thanks for taking me everywhere, Ichi," Rukia said, giving him a genuine smile.

"And buying you everything," Ichigo grumbled, referencing the six shopping bags Rukia was carrying, a few of which had had other bags consolidated in them.

"You'll live," Rukia promised him. They stopped in front of the coffee shop. "I'll come back tomorrow on your break, okay?"

She watched with pleasure as Ichigo smiled despite himself. "Yeah, I'll be waiting. Bye, Rukia." He entered the shop, and Rukia followed.

"Ichigo," she said.

He turned. "Thought you were going home?"

Rukia smiled devilishly, seeing Uryuu and Renji approach from behind. Just as planned. "I know, but I couldn't help myself..." She stood up on tiptoe again and kissed him, with tongue this time.

When she pulled away she glanced at Uryuu and Renji's faces. Both were amazed and decidedly jealous. Just the reaction she wanted!

"Bye, Ichi," she said flirtatiously, before spinning on her heel and leaving.

Ah, those faces were just too funny. And Ichigo's faces were even better. Lord knew when he'd been kissed last. Rukia snickered, skipping home, multiple shopping bags swinging.

A moldable boyfriend? Just what she wanted. Younger guys were just too cute.

**A/N: **If you liked, leave a review and I'll update faster! Loves! ~Nana-chan


	4. Nothing

**Falling in Love in a Coffee Shop**

**A/N: **Hey guys! Your awesomeness is awesome! I love all these great reviews I've been getting! Super thanks to: **Lunacat13, Jessenia-chan, Romance Without Words, buchielle, Aizawa Ayumu, Personal Riot, Fanficaddict12, zxGenesisxz, **and **Thornspike**. You guys! I love you all! Sorry if I don't update day-to-day on weekdays; what with school and all things can get kinda busy. Oh! And a warning: there's some naughty stuff in here. No smut, but it's pretty close. I may change the rating in the next three or four chapters... *foreshadowing, yay* So, please enjoy. ~Nana

**Disclaimer:** In my rush to get yesterday's chapter out, I forgot to say that Bleach belongs to Kubo. So here is a double disclaimer. Bleach belongs to Kubo! Bleach belongs to Kubo!

**Chapter Four**

_**Nothing**_

_I wanna come too..._

"I can guess your date went well, then," Uryuu said finally.

Ichigo didn't even try to hide the smile steadily spreading across his face. "Yeah."

"How come you get girls so easily?" Renji complained. "They just walk in and give you their number. I, on the other hand, have to use all my moves on them."

"What moves?" Uryuu asked. Renji gave him an annoyed glance.

"Anyway, that was so tongue," Renji said. "Right, Ichigo?"

"I...what?" Ichigo blinked. "Oh, yeah. Yeah, it was definitely tongue."

Uryuu rolled his eyes. "You're acting like that was your first kiss." He looked suspiciously at Ichigo. "That wasn't your first kiss, right?"

"No, but she's twenty-two," Ichigo said, trying very hard to explain the unexplainably heady feeling of euphoria he was experiencing. "And she's, you know, really hot. And she's dating me."

"Lots of people date you," Renji said.

"Just not for a while," Ichigo said. The happiness faded a little. "Not since..." he trailed off.

"Get over her, Ichigo," Uryuu said. "I know she wasn't your dream girlfriend, but-"

"Not my dream girlfriend? How can you say that? We were going to-" Ichigo sighed and passed a hand over his face. "I don't want it to happen again, okay?"

"It won't," Uryuu said confidently. "If you and Rukia get together, it'll turn out okay."

"How do you know that?" Ichigo scowled.

"Remember, I'm much better at sensing people's feelings than you are," Uryuu reminded him. "I can just tell. Just go with it."

"If you say so," Ichigo said doubtfully. "You really think it'll go that far?"

"Maybe," Renji said helpfully.

"And if it does, you guys'll be there for me, right?"

"Of course," Uryuu promised him.

"Okay. I just...don't want anyone else to be hurt." Ichigo put a hand to his forehead.

"I get it," Uryuu said sharply. "I understand as much as you do. I hope you remember that I was involved with Orihime as well."

Ichigo closed his eyes. "You're right. Sorry, Uryuu. Hey...I'm going to head out, if that's okay with you guys. I need some time to think." Ugh, why had he even brought it up? Suddenly the idea of seeing Rukia again tomorrow didn't seem so fantastic.

"Okay, see you tomorrow, Ichigo," Renji said, standing up and leaving. It was awkward for him to be involved in the conversation, Ichigo guessed, having not been part of the Orihime fiasco.

Uryuu stood up too. "Ichigo." Ichigo looked up. "I know it scares you that more people will be hurt. But Rukia doesn't seem like that kind of person. What happens will happen. So enjoy yourself. Forget Orihime. I did." He left Ichigo sitting alone at the employee table to think about it.

"He's right," Ichigo said aloud. He got up and walked out of the shop. Let it go, just let it go...

He wouldn't ever let it go, would he?

"Ichigo!" Ichigo looked up from his book to see Rukia running in, waving. He smiled at the sight of her beaming face.

"Sorry I'm late," Rukia said breathlessly. "We had a huge issue due today. Ugh, and on my third day, too!" She gave Ichigo a casual kiss on the cheek.

Ichigo blushed. "'s okay. I'm glad you came, though."

"Sure!" Rukia said. "You're too cute, really. Like a little plushie!"

Ichigo would've resented the comparison if it weren't for the huge smile on Rukia's face. "You like coming here?"

"You're here," she said as if it was obvious. "Hey, Renji! Make me a chocolate coffee!" She gave Ichigo a wink. "Don't worry, you aren't paying."

Ichigo relaxed, happy that his wallet wouldn't have to suffer today. "In that case, Renji! Get me a vanilla iced coffee!"

"Yessir," came Renji's sarcastic response.

Rukia sat down across from Ichigo, slinging her bag over the back of the chair. "The customers don't mind when you yell?"

"Nah, they're used to it," Ichigo said. "People do some crazy stuff in here. We had one customer who-" He stopped mid-sentence, redness creeping into his cheeks. "Rukia? Wh-what are you doing?"

Rukia smiled sweetly. "Nothing. What did your customer do?"

Ichigo looked at her with disbelief. "I don't remember what I was saying. Why is your hand on my leg?"

Rukia pouted. "You don't like it?"

"N-no, that, it, I don't mind it," Ichigo managed to say. Didn't they just go on their first date yesterday?

Rukia brightened. "Okay! I think you were saying something about customers. Actually, I wasn't really paying attention."

Ichigo blinked. He wasn't paying attention anymore, either. Rukia's hand seemed to be demanding all of his attention.

"All the girls!" Renji snapped, delivering their orders and stalking away. Ichigo still wasn't paying attention, until Rukia withdrew her hand.

"Drink your coffee, it'll get cold," she said as if Ichigo was not bright red, taking a casual sip of her coffee.

Ichigo did so, fervently thanking the heavens that he was wearing loose pants today. "Do you mind warning me next time?"

"Warning you of what?" Rukia looked so innocent.

"You know what," Ichigo told her, scowling.

Rukia cocked her head and gave him a little half-smile. "Hey, Ichi, do you want to come over and see my apartment tomorrow?"

What? When did this happen? She's doing sexual things and now she's inviting me over to her apartment? Weirdest relationship I've ever been in, Ichigo thought wryly. "Why?"

"I'm not a bad cook, I figured I could make dinner," Rukia said, shrugging. "You know, to pay you back for all that awesome Chappy stuff you got yesterday."

"You don't need to-"

"C'mon," Rukia pleaded. Oh, damn. Those eyes! Ichigo silently cursed her ability to look adorable.

"Fine. But the food better be good," he warned her.

"Okay, so I'll get ready when I get off work, then come here at six. That's when you get off, right?" Ichigo nodded, so she said, "Good. So I can come take you to my little three-room house, hmm?" She grinned. "I promise I won't do anything naughty. What would you say it was, our third date?"

"Something like that," Ichigo said, after recovering from her promise. "You know, you're probably the weirdest girlfriend I've ever had." Oh, shit, he just said girlfriend! They weren't official yet, were they? "I mean-"

"You mean unconventional," Rukia suggested, ignoring her new title. "Weird sounds like I'm crazy."

"You are!" Ichigo said.

"Tche, only a little," Rukia told him. "Hah, your reactions are so cute, Ichi."

"My...reactions?"

"You know, when you blush and wince and stuff," Rukia said, sipping her coffee. "You looked like you might die when I ignored your girlfriend thing."

Ichigo couldn't help but smile a little. "You did that to get a reaction out of me?"

"I can't help it!" Rukia said. "They're too cute to resist! Besides, I like the sound of that. Girlfriend." She pronounced the world like it was something foreign she was trying to learn.

"You do?"

Over-pronouncing every syllable, Rukia said clearly, "Rukia Kuchiki is going out with Ichigo Kurosaki." She paused. "Yeah, sounds nice."

"C-cool," Ichigo said, blushing again. God, he really had to stop doing that. And 'cool'? Really? He sounded like a fifteen-year-old, or something!

"Ichigo! Break's over!" Renji yelled, jealousy pretty obvious in his voice.

Ichigo checked the clock to make sure Renji wasn't just lying, and then said, "He's right. I'll see you tomorrow? Girlfriend?"

Rukia smiled. "Okay. Boyfriend."

She got up, grabbing her coffee. Then she spun around, catching Ichigo's sleeve. "Wait! Can I buy something?"

Ichigo raised his eyebrows at the coffee in her hands. "Sure?"

"How much does a kiss cost?" Rukia asked, with a perfectly straight face.

Ichigo took the hint, leaned down and kissed her. "Nothing," he said as he pulled away. "Bye, Rukia."

"Bye, Ichi," Rukia said, beaming as she ran out of the shop.

Something hit Ichigo in the back of the head. "Hey loverboy!" Renji yelled from the kitchen. "Put on the freaking apron and get back to work!"

Ichigo smiled, a smile he thought would probably last until tomorrow, and picked up the apron. He could wait.

**A/N:** Haha, hope you liked, guys! Little naughty action going on there... Oh, if anyone's opposed to smut, let me know. I can erase it from the plans if that ends up being the majority vote. (Never fear; I don't write really vivid stuff because I always feel if I do too much it's impolite or something...) In any case. Whoever can guess the situation between Ichigo, Orihime, and Uryu gets a free oneshot, if they so wish! I will write any pairings, het or otherwise :)

Review, people! ~Nana-chan


	5. Flashback

**Falling in Love in a Coffee Shop**

**A/N:** Hey again! A lot of reviews were about how Rukia was really feisty here. Yeah, she is. That's how I see her as a character, is all, glad the comments were positive. So, thanks to: **Rukes, Romance Without Words** (thanks for all the support, my dear! You're too awesome for words!), **Sarah1bleachfan** (whoa, thanks for all the faving things!), **Zangetsu50, Bleachichiruki92, Jessenia-chan, Personal Riot, Aizawa Ayumu, and thesecretfromzaft**. Happy thoughts sent your way!

I am not entirely sure yet if she's psychic, magical, lucky, or clever, but **J****essenia-chan** correctly guessed the relationship on her first guess! Um, how'd you do that? Eh, doesn't matter, just let me know what you'd like me to write, m'dear! And thanks for being such an epic reviewer! On that note, let us begin the new chapter! ~Nana-chan

**Chapter 5**

_**Flashback**_

_I think that possibly maybe I'm falling for you_

As Ichigo stepped into Rukia's apartment he was greeted by the unmistakable smell of chicken. "What are you making?" he asked.

"Chicken soup," Rukia said proudly. "It's my favorite thing to cook. It should be done in a half hour or so, if you want to get comfortable." She motioned to the couches. "I have to go spice it up some, relax for a second."

For a second...that sounded like she'd be back to freak him out soon, but Ichigo sat down anyway. The couch was purple and velvety with black cushions. He leaned against the soft fabric, enjoying the ability to sit down since he hadn't done so all day.

"So!" Rukia returned, sitting next to him on the couch. "I've been meaning to ask you a few things, Ichigo."

Ichigo sighed. He had been right... "Yeah, sure."

"Sorry if it's too personal," Rukia began.

Ichigo winced. Hearing Rukia say that didn't forebode well.

"But what was up with your last girlfriend? What happened there?" she finished.

Better than he'd expected, at least. "You want to know?" He looked directly at her. "You deserve to know, I think."

~~FLASHBACK~~

"I broke up with Orihime last night," Uryuu mentioned, his voice gettin soft and sad.

"You did? Why? You guys had it going on!" Renji said, surprised.

"That's not the way to support someone, moron," Ichigo said, whipping Renji with a towel. "What happened?"

"She was just getting too close, is all," Uryuu said, shrugging. "I told her the relationship wasn't going to last. She just didn't get it."

"So you broke up with Orihime," Renji interrupted. "D-cup Orihime. Hot Orihime. Orihime-who-is-totally-willing-to-have-sex-with-whoever-asks. Orihime Inoue?"

"Shut up," Ichigo told Renji, kicking his leg.

"Oww!" Renji scowled, limping dramatically to a chair and nursing his wound.

"It makes sense," Ichigo said to Uryuu. "Whatever you wanna do, cool. It's your relationship."

"But D-cups!" Renji said mournfully. "Ya couldn't have pointed her my way."

"Shut up!" both guys told him.

"Just sayin', just sayin'," Renji said, hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"Hello?" Ichigo flipped open his cell.

"Ichigo, it's Orihime," a soft voice said.

"Uh, hi? Why're you calling me? Uryuu told you he doesn't-"

"I don't want Uryuu," Orihime interrupted him. "I want you. Be my boyfriend."

Ichigo was taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"Meet me at this address," was all the girl would say, giving him an address and hanging up.

It was a bar. A particularly rowdy bar, and Orihime seemed out-of-place standing outside, a delicate baby tulip in a field of angry horses.

"Ichigo," she called out, holding up a beer and waving it enticingly.

"I'm underage," he told her, reaching her and pulling her into an embrace, as if he could protect the baby tulip from the horses.

"So'm I," Orihime said flirtatiously, taking a sip of what smelled and looked like vodka. "Don't worry Ichi, they know me here."

It was true. Guys catcalled as they passed by. But that might've been because Orihime was wearing a low-cut dress. Cut low at the hips, cut low at the bust. Exposing a good several inches of cleavage.

"Okay," Ichigo said. Why, he didn't know. He was young. He was a teenager. He made crazy choices. And Orihime was practically undressing herself.

That was the first night they had sex. They were both wildly drunk and Orihime had decided to take off her top halfway home, going totally topless to her room.

The days with Orihime - and the nights - were so great that Ichigo forgot Uryuu and Orihime had ever been together. Uryuu never mentioned anything. A little glance or a sigh was all he ever said about the two. But he didn't seem to mind.

Those were the good days, when everything was sex and kisses. It all went downhill from there.

About three months into the relationship, they decided to wind down, date each other seriously. A stupid idea, since the pact was made at the aforementioned bar, after multiple glasses of alcohol for both of them. They started to be romantically interested in each other, instead of just sexually.

This was about the time they started dating in public. More people than just coffeeshop people knew. Ichigo's dad went crazy when he heard, and Yuzu and Karin were excited for him too.

This was different from other girls. Ichigo felt he'd never get bored of Orihime's attention, or her body, or her sweet, sugary voice. She was just perfect.

Ichigo really, truly thought he was in love.

Eight months into it, Ichigo told Orihime he loved her. For the first time, he wasn't drunk or riding out an orgasm when he said it. Just happy and oh-so-in-love.

Orihime said the same thing back to him, breathless and obviously in love with him, too. Ichigo started scheming that instant.

They were at the movie theater watching some romantic comedy Orihime wanted to see, and as they left Ichigo gave a sly smile to the girl in front of them.

The girl stepped in front of Orihime, sending them both crashing to the floor. "Sorry! I'm so sorry!" the girl said.

"It's okay," Orihime said, getting up, not bothering to help up the girl. She pulled Ichigo to go.

"Wait, you dropped this!" the girl said, holding up a ring.

"I...wait, what?"

"Orihime," Ichigo said, arms sliding around her waist. "Marry me."

"Yes," she said tearfully. "Of course!"

They stopped seeing each other in public. Orihime told Ichigo that she'd probably give away the secret if she saw him at all.

Uryuu and Renji said nothing. Ichigo said nothing. He was waiting for the day when they would announce the marriage.

Uryuu thought they'd stopped dating for good.

"You'll never guess who I got back with yesterday," Uryuu said, smiling hugely.

"Uhh...I dunno," Ichigo said, playing with a towel. "Your last girlfriend?"

"No, Orihime Inoue!"

Ichigo choked on air. Threw his towel at Uryuu. Walked out as quickly as he could.

"Hey, Hime," Ichigo said, trying to keep his voice light.

"Ichi! I was thinking, we should announce our marriage soon," Orihime chirped.

"Hm, yeah, uh-huh, you know, I've been thinking too. And I think you're a lying, cheating, fucking whore," Ichigo said, hanging up as he finished the sentence.

"I swear to God I didn't know," Uryuu said for the millionth time.

"I know, I believe you. I asked around the bar she likes so much. Apparently she's been dating three other men," Ichigo said, pacing, hitting things when he felt like it.

"She lied to us both," Uryuu said.

"Whore," Ichigo said.

"We just need to move on," Uryuu said.

"Whore, that fucking whore," Ichigo said again. He hit the fridge. It hurt. He did it again. "I hope she gets hit by a car. That...Uryuu..." He collapsed into the chair and started to cry.

Uryuu hadn't ever seen Ichigo cry before. He awkwardly patted his back.

"Fourteen months," Ichigo said into the table. "Fourteen...fucking..." He stopped talking.

~~END FLASHBACK~~

"She left the city after a few issues with people hearing about it," Ichigo said, staring at the couch. "I never heard from her again. But I spent two years of my life on a, a cheating bastard. Over one year dating her, one year crying about it. Two out of twenty. That's a whole tenth of my life."

Rukia sat silently. "I can't say I'm sorry," she said finally.

"Why?"

"You don't need pity," she told him. "You just need someone else. Who's not a prostitute like that whore. Who really loves you. I can fill that position. I love you, Ichigo."

He slapped her hand away. "That's what she told me! Just like that! Telling me it was okay and she loved me!"

"I'm not Orihime," Rukia said firmly. A hand clamped down on his shoulder. "Look at me, Ichigo! Tell me right now! Am I anything like Orihime?"

Ichigo looked up, saw black hair and fiery eyes. Not orange hair and wide, pleading eyes. Not Orihime.

"...no," he whispered.

"I will wait until you're ready to say it," Rukia told him, looking squarely at him. "I will fix all your injuries until you can speak for yourself and it's not just the pain talking. I will wait until you tell me you love me. I'll be patient for you, Ichigo."

Her eyes said she would.

Orihime's eyes, back then, had been silly, drunk. Nothing like Rukia's now.

Rukia's eyes. Those were eyes he could trust.

"Okay," he said quietly. Not ready yet, he thought. But soon.

"I'm s-" Rukia stood up abruptly, pulling back her hand. "The soup," she explained hastily, running into the kitchen, arms flailing.

**A/N:** Okay! How'd y'all like it? Live up to your expectations? Review and let me know! And **Jessenia-chan**, go ahead and come up with a concept for your oneshot. I shall write it as soon as possible, e.g. probably this weekend. Love you all, Nana out!


	6. Progress

**Falling in Love in a Coffee Shop**

**A/N:** Wow, I'm glad my Hime story got such a positive response! I almost feel bad for her. Almost, but not quite. And all these reviews? How could life be better? (Okay, well, there's always ways. Money. And if Gin Ichimaru was real. Hhhhyum... C:)

Anyway! Thanks to you all: **Ishmu the Crazy** (sorry, I didn't quite catch you for chapter 5), **Romance Without Words** (never fear! I always anticipate your reviews, whether long or short! :)), **Jessenia-chan **(working on your IchiTats, m'dear, but the going is slow :U), **Sarah1bleachfan, Personal Riot, Angelcute72, Aizawa Ayumu, **and** thesecretfromzaft**. Every one of you is sexy, smart, and awesome for reviewing :) Now! Enjoy the last chapter without smut! (Oh, did I say that? I meant...this chapter, pff.) ~Nana-chan

**Chapter 6**

_**Progress**_

_No one understands me quite like you do_

"Rukia," Renji yelled from the other side of the room. "Mind coming over here for a second?"

Rukia gave Ichigo a confused look, to which he offered no answer. She obeyed the redhead, eyebrows raised and coffee held in a way that could only be described as brandishing.

"Yes?"

Renji jerked a thumb at the kitchen. "Can we talk?"

"This sounds suspicious," Rukia informed him, but she followed him anyway. "What?"

Uryuu came up from behind and forced her into a chair. Rukia yelped. "What's going on?"

"Relax," Renji said, rolling his eyes.

"We just want to talk," Uryuu said. He sat down next to Rukia. "You two are dating, right?"

"We've been dating for a month," Rukia said, slowly, like Uryuu was five years old. "Is it not obvious?"

"I mean dating, dating," Uryuu said. "Not like Orihime dated him the first few months." He shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"If you're asking about our sex life, no, we have not yet slept together," Rukia said bluntly.

Uryuu sighed. "You have no sense of tact, do you?"

"You should see me at my brother's house. I'm a tactful little angel," Rukia said with a decidedly not angelic grin.

"We just wanted to make sure you weren't taking advantage of him," Renji spoke up. "He was this happy with Orihime, you see, so we had right to be suspicious. Uh...how are you keeping him happy?"

Rukia shrugged. "I don't know. I kiss him, yeah, but we haven't even really talked about sex yet."

"Do we need to go into this?" Uryuu asked awkwardly.

"You're just jealous because your sex life is lacking," Renji told him.

Uryuu held up his hands in surrender. "Fine. Invade my sex life, too. I don't mind at all." He banged his head on the table, knocking his glasses askew.

"Are you planning on it?" Renji asked, ignoring Uryuu.

"Maybe...no...yes," Rukia said. "I'm going to his house tonight. I figured, you know, I could at least ask. I'm not really afraid of losing him, not when he has that goofy smile on his face whenever I come into the room."

"Aah, so you've noticed that too," Renji said, nodding. "Well, you seem okay. But if you take advantage of Ichigo, me and Uryuu won't rest until you're ruined." He poked Uryuu, who was still slumped on the table. "Right, Uryuu?"

"Right," Uryuu said, voice muffled.

"Like I would do that," Rukia scoffed.

"Hey, we have a right to be concerned," Renji said.

"You do. I respect that. But now, if you please, Ichigo is off work now, and we have a date. I'd appreciate you respecting me." She got up. "Goodbye, gentlemen."

Uryuu looked up. "So you do know tact."

"I told you," Rukia said as if it was obvious.

"Nice place," Rukia said, dropping her bag on the ground. She looked around. It was pretty, well-furnished.

"I try," Ichigo said. "So I suck at cooking. Can we just order pizza?"

"If you can't cook, absolutely," Rukia said, smirking.

Ichigo ordered a large pepperoni on the phone and then sat down on the couch. "Half hour."

"Got it," Rukia said. They sat in silence for a second, and then Rukia leaned over and grasped Ichigo's hand. "Will you kiss me?"

Ichigo decided to test her a little. "Why?"

"I like it when you kiss me," she said. "Because I love you, remember?"

Ichigo grinned. "Right answer." He kissed her.

"Just...keep kissing me until the pizza comes," Rukia begged him.

"I won't argue with that," Ichigo said, pulling her into his arms and another kiss.

When finally the doorbell rang, Ichigo had somehow managed to straddle Rukia, pushing her into the couch, kissing her fiercely. He didn't hear it the first time. The doorbell rang again before he sat back, red in the face, and got up to answer it.

Rukia waited on the couch, a half-smile on her face. She accepted the pizza offered to her and took a dainty bite.

"Sorry," Ichigo said after a moment of silence.

"Sorry for what? Kissing me?" Rukia looked genuinely interested in Ichigo's motives for apology.

"I...it almost turned into..." Ichigo gestured blankly. "You know."

"We've been dating a month, right?" Rukia turned to him, eyes dark.

"A month," he repeated. "Yeah."

"And do you know why?"

"Why?" Ichigo seemed lost for words. "Why...because you're you?"

"Because it happened," Rukia said. "We met. I love you. You at least like me." She took another bite of pizza.

Ichigo said nothing.

"Ichigo," Rukia said suddenly.

"Yes?"

"I want to stay over tonight," Rukia said, looking directly at him.

"Stay overnight? H-here?"

"No, in the elevator, you moron." Rukia almost said. She didn't, though. "Here, Ichigo."

"On the..." Ichigo trailed off, pretending he didn't know what Rukia was saying.

"Ichigo!" Rukia grasped his chin and turned hs face towards her. "Will you please let me sleep with you?"

Ichigo trusted her, that much was obvious. And this wasn't the way Orihime had asked. Orihime had asked with alcohol and stripteases. Rukia asked with voice.

The silence was almost painful.

"Tonight," Ichigo said quietly. Rukia wasn't sure if it was a question or statement.

"Okay."

Rukia let out breath she didn't know she'd been holding, dropping her hand. "I told you I'm not like her."

"You're nicer," Ichigo said, to Rukia's surprise. "Funnier. Prettier. Better." He blinked. "Thanks."

"Thanks for what?"

"After her, I didn't want to date," he said. "But you...if you hadn't come along, I don't know what I'd do."

"Love hurts," Rukia said. "But some love is so great that the love that hurt doesn't matter anymore. That's how it is for me." She cocked her head. "Not you, though."

"Why not?"

"Aren't you still in like?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe," Rukia said, smiling. "First you agree to my crazy request, then you say you might love me, at least indirectly. Ichigo, we're making progress."

**A/N: **sorry if that was too short! But I'm too excited! I have to start writing the smut scene now! *happy dance* Review people, and maybe I'll give you smut early... ;)


	7. Shadows

**Falling in Love in a Coffee Shop**

**A/N:** Hey y'all! I have decided that I will not be changing the rating, but I will change the summary as a warning. Don't want anybody getting the wrong idea. **Rukes, Jessenia-chan, Sarah1bleachfan, Zangetsu50, Romance Without Words, Personal Riot, Shadow Liu, Angelcute72, Aizawa Ayumu, ScarletRed666, thesecretfromzaft, and falconrukichi**, did you know you guys are all totally epic? I love each and every one of you! And therefore, here is your smut! ~Love Nana!

**Chapter 7**

_**Shadows**_

_Through all of the shadowy corners of me _

Rukia hadn't let the situation get awkward. She didn't mention it until Ichigo did, and then she followed him into his room. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" she asked, pausing at the edge of the bed.

Ichigo took a deep breath. "Yeah. Come on."

Rukia sat on the bed, a wary look on her face, and then Ichigo tackled her with a kiss. First just a kiss, then tongue, then Ichigo's hands roamed up Rukia's shirt. She didn't protest as warm hands slipped into her bra. In fact, she pulled Ichigo closer.

Encouraged, Ichigo pulled away and pulled the shirt off of her. She seemed to be waiting for something. Ichigo cautiously reached to her back and unclasped her bra. She grinned at him, the smile telling him it was the right thing to do, and then she tugged at his shirt.

It was a game. A game where every article of clothing was slowly, deliberately removed and thrown on the floor ceremoniously, kisses in between. Ichigo forgot any misgivings he'd had when Rukia took off her skirt, running his hands over her beautiful legs.

All that was left, finally, was Rukia's underwear. Ichigo paused.

"Don't stop," she told him, in a voice that said she meant it.

After that they stopped talking, communicating with their hands rather than words. Ichigo mostly stopped thinking, too.

The blankets had somehow fallen to the floor in the midst of all of it. Ichigo rolled over, eyes closed and an expression of bliss on his face.

"Ichigo," Rukia said in a breathless voice.

"Hmm," he said, turning to see her face, cheeks redder than usual, stretching out a finger to stroke her cheek.

"I told you I loved you," she said.

"Yes?"

"I don't know how I could love you more," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"How...where do we go from here? How does it get better?"

"Keep loving me," Ichigo said, thoughful. "And sometime I'll say the same. We'll see what happens then. But, Rukia?"

"Yes."

"You won't stop." It was a question.

"Never."

The bed was silent, but for the slowing breathing of two bodies, blankets retrieved and pulled up to the chin, clothes abandoned.

The shadows overtook the two as they fell asleep, bodies intertwined through the night.

~(I can't get the page breaks to work!)~

Ichigo woke to warm arms around his neck. He looked, and there was Rukia, sleeping soundly, mouth slightly open.

It was a Saturday, so Rukia didn't have work. Ichigo did though, at noon. The light was just beginning to shine through the blinds, so Ichigo didn't bother trying to extract himself from her grasp.

"Hnnf," Rukia murmured, eyes opening slightly.

"Good morning," Ichigo said.

"There's no such thing as a good morning," Rukia said sleepily. "What time is it."

Ichigo twisted a little. "Only 8:30."

"Only!" Rukia sighed. "At least it's a Saturday."

"I have to go to work at noon," Ichigo apologized.

Rukia sighed again. "At least stay here a little while."

He didn't argue with that.

~(meany page breaks)~

"What happened last night?" Uryuu asked pointedly.

"Rukia stayed over," Ichigo said casually.

"She did?" Renji leaped from his seat. "How awesome was it?"

"Calm down," Ichigo said. "It was just sex."

"Just...am I the only one here who thinks it's a big deal when you have sex?" Renji asked.

Ignoring Renji, Uryuu said, "She's not taking advantage of you?"

"No, this is totally different. She's...it's almost as if she's really just waiting for me to be comfortable," Ichigo admitted.

"So she was telling the truth," Uryuu mused.

"What?"

"Nothing. Do you love her?" Uryuu asked, avoiding the subject.

"I don't know," Ichigo answered honestly. "Maybe."

"Can you see yourself marrying her?"

"Absolutely," Ichigo said immediately.

Uryuu sat back in his chair. "You'd have a kid with her."

"Kids," Ichigo said after a moment of consideration.

"You love her," Uryuu guessed. "But you can't admit it."

"Maybe," Ichigo repeated. "I don't know."

"Just go with it," Renji suggested. "Let it happen. Go ahead and tell her when you're ready. Tell her when you're willing to let yourself say it."

"Thanks, guys," Ichigo said, standing. "But I'm on shift, so I have to go."

"You can't just avoid it," Uryuu told him.

"I'm not avoiding anything," Ichigo said. "Rukia's grilling at her house tonight. So if my shift's over, I'm out."

**A/N: **echh, was that too short again? Sorry! But there's somebody showing up next chapter...and they're super importaaaant! Guess and you get a virtual pie!

Virtual cookies to all reviewers! And virtual cash to anyone who can help me. I have an opportunity to travel to Italy for a week, which would be epic, but I have to challenge myself somehow in order to do so. If anyone's got ideas, I'd welcome them! PM me if you need more info. Love y'all! ~Nana


	8. Interruption

**Falling in Love in a Coffee Shop**

**A/N:** hello again, guys! Cookies and pie to the following: **Jessenia-chan, Romance Without Words, Zangetsu50, 2DLivesForever** (aww, that means so much! Thanks!), **Angelcute72, Personal Riot** (and we haaave a winner! It is Bya-kun, indeed), **anika103, Aizawa Ayumu, Outer space-alien, E'Clair-Soldier, thesecretfromzaft, Nes77, **and** Sarah1bleachfan**. Wow, I never expected so many awesome readers! Thanks for all the support, you guys! And here's a longer chapter - disappointing short smut chapter was disappoint, sorry XD ~love Nana-chan

**Chapter 8**

_**Interruption**_

_All of the while I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop_

Rukia heard the knock at the door and knew who it was before she even stood up. "Ichigo, if you'll excuse me a moment. I believe an important visitor is here."

Ichigo stared at her in confusion. The change in her manner had been pretty obvious. One second she'd been talking casually about dogs, the next she'd turned formal.

Rukia opened her door. "Nii-sama, a pleasure."

"Hello, Rukia-san," Byakuya said formally. "You haven't changed much."

"Please come in," Rukia said, offering room.

"Who is that?" Byakua asked distastefully, pointing at Ichigo.

"Byakuya-sama, this is my boyfriend, Ichigo Kurosaki-san. Ichigo-san, this is Byakuya Kuchiki-dono. Nii-sama, I did not expect your presence in America?"

Ichigo looked confused.

"I was...around," Byakuya said vaguely. "I knew where you lived and I had not seen you for some time. I expected you to be alone, as we had agreed."

"Alo-"

"Ichigo!" Rukia said quickly. "Do you mind getting out another dinner plate for my brother? I'm going to talk to him...by myself...for a second." She shot Ichigo a look that said go away and don't say anything, stupid.

Byakuya watched Rukia. "Rukia-san, did we not agree that you would not have a lover until I allowed you to?"

"Nii-sama, I'm twenty-two," Rukia said patiently. "Can I not choose my own future?"

"No," Byakuya said simply.

"I love this man, and if I can't date him..." Rukia was silent.

"Then what, Rukia-san? You will disown your brother?" A ghost of a smile lingered on Byakuya's face.

"Then you may leave right now," Rukia said suddenly.

"What?" Byakuya's face was stone.

"I said, if you won't let me make my choices, then you can just go back to Japan now," Rukia said firmly. "I refuse to let you make any more unwanted changes to my life."

"Any more?"

"You chose my school, my upbringing, my jobs, my love life until I was out of college! You want to control me more? Well, kiss my ass!"

"Rukia!" Byakuya was shocked.

Rukia crossed her arms, allowing no shock at her own actions to show on her face. "Yeah, I said it. Screw off, I'm making my own life decisions."

Byakuya was silent.

Rukia bit her lip. Had she messed up after all?

"Sister," Byakuya said. "You have shown great strength and womanly pride today. I commend you for that. I will not leave your home, nor do I wish to disrespect your choices or rules of your home. My deepest apologies for my wrongful behavior. I ask one thing. May I meet this Kurosaki?"

Relieved, Rukia answered, "I don't believe he will mind, nii-sama."

"Show the way," Byakuya replied.

Ichigo gave Rukia a confused look. She gave him a thumbs-up. All was well for now. If Ichigo would just keep his mouth shut...

~(here's a page break)~

Byakuya studied Rukia's boyfriend. He looked very low-class, with unsightly orange hair - unnatural, he believed - and messy clothes with coffee stains on them.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, sir," the boy said, offering his hand.

Byakuya did not shake. There were possibly germs on that hand. "Good evening, Kurosaki-san. My name is Byakuya Kuchiki."

"My brother is a CEO of a Japanese company," Rukia said quickly, too quickly in Byakuya's opinion. "He's also the Japanese ambassador, which is why he speaks such beautiful English."

"Two languages?" Ichigo asked politely.

"I also speak Mandarin Chinese and German fluently," Byakuya said. "I am comfortable with Cantonese and Italian, in the process of learning Spanish, and of course I know the basics of French and Latin. I can also write in Greek, though I am told my pronounciation is hopelessly atrocious. And you, Kurosaki-san? What languages do you know?"

"Ah...English," Ichigo said. "And...some Japanese. My parents were born there, but...I spoke English at home..."

Byakuya was displeased. Satisfactorily incompetent, he thought. "University credentials?"

"My parents were unable to send me to college," Ichigo said, searching for bigger words that sounded better.

Byakuya frowned. "You did, however, attend secondary school."

"High school," Rukia stage-whispered, to Ichigo's blank look.

"Uh...yes, yes," Ichigo said, recovering. "It's required here..."

"Of course," Byakua said crisply. "And your occupation?"

"I'm a waiter at a coffee shop," Ichigo replied.

"Waiter. Rukia, couldn't you have chosen a scholar?" Byakuya asked, nearly pleading.

"Byakuya!" Rukia warned.

"Apologies, Kurosaki. Ah, which coffee shop?"

"Umm, Black Coffee," Ichigo said, surprised. "I don't expect you to know it-"

"Do you work with a Renji Abarai?" Byakuya interrupted.

"I do..."

"Renji Abarai and I are close friends," Byakuya said, almost wickedly. Actually, Renji was the spy he'd hired to watch Rukia. He'd gone and established himself for three years prior to Rukia's planned arrival. If Byakuya couldn't be there, Renji, his former attendant, was the next best thing.

"Byakuya!" Rukia stood. "How could you!"

"How could he what?" Ichigo was bewildered.

"Every time I go someplace new, you have to hire someone to watch me? Am I that sheltered? Unbelievable!" Rukia's face was red.

"Sit down, Rukia-san," Byakuya said. "I had hired him to watch you three years ago, of course. He established himself here and made connections. He is your friend, is he not, Kurosaki-san?"

"Yes..." Ichigo said dubiously.

"You see, Renji is here to ensure you don't get hurt. New York is a dangerous place. Rukia-san, I thought I said to sit down. Renji has helped to ensure you are not hurt, but I believe - from his past reports - that he is more concerned for you, Kurosaki-san, than anyone else. Adorable really. I'll be firing him."

"Don't fire him! Sir," Ichigo added quickly. "He's, I, you shouldn't!"

"As Rukia's bodyguard? He is not doing his job properly. What else am I to do?"

"Who else could you possibly hire?"

Byakuya thought on this. "You."

"I'm her boyfriend, not her bodyguard!" Ichigo yelled. "Sir," he added.

"Is that so?" Byakuya asked. "Rukia? Where is that feisty show you gave earlier?"

"He is my boyfriend, nii-sama, and Renji is doing a perfectly fine job as he is. I'm not hurt, you see," Rukia pointed out calmly.

"You are correct," Byakuya said slowly. "I will consider it."

Ichigo shifted anxiously in his chair.

"Is there dinner?" Byakuya inquired suddenly.

~(paaaage breeeeaaaak)~

"Nii-sama, how long will you be staying?" Rukia asked.

"Oh, a month or so," Byakuya said indifferently.

"Here? At my house?" Rukia asked, disbelieving. And after all the plans she'd made for tonight!

"Unless you two need some privacy," Byakuya said dryly and disapprovingly.

"Yes please," Rukia said quickly.

"That's okay," Ichigo spoke up. "Rukia, you can come to my house. That way Byakuya can have the bed."

Byakuya gaped for a moment and Rukia winced. Ichigo really was stupid sometimes. She prepared herself for yet another lecture about 'safety'.

"I trust your judgment, Rukia-san," he said finally. "Is that what you want?"

"Yes, nii-sama," Rukia agreed, perhaps quicker than she should have.

"All right then," Byakuya said. "I'll allow it. Kurosaki, I want to warn you. If I find you are taking advantage of my sister, bad things are going to happen to you. Do not forget that Renji Abarai is on my payroll. And he knows where to hit that hurts the most."

Ichigo paled slightly. That much was indefinitely true. "I would never," he promised.

"Never hurt her," Byakuya ordered.

"Of course."

"Take care of her..."

"Yes."

"And do not get her pregnant, and we will all be happy," Byakuya finished quickly. "Rukia-san, you may take my plate."

~(page break for the win)~

"So that's your brother," Ichigo said, staring up at the ceiling.

Rukia was lying in bed next to him, blankets pulled up to her chin, clothes still on the floor. "That's my brother, all right."

"He seems...nice," Ichigo offered.

"More like he seems like he has a stick up his ass." Rukia was silent.

"But he acknowledged me," Ichigo said. "And he didn't kill me. I was afraid back there that he might slice me into little bits."

"He's done that to more than one of my past boyfriends," Rukia said dryly. "Most of which he chose himself."

"He chose your boyfriends for you?"

"Always has before," Rukia said. "Since my first relationship went bad in seventh grade, he's decided that the only way for me to be married is to find someone himself. He doesn't want me to marry you, you know."

"I didn't think we were considering marriage yet."

"Sorry," Rukia said finally. "I guess we have only been dating two months."

"Two and a half," Ichigo corrected immediately.

"Two and a half, then. And you still won't say you love me. Even after all this," Rukia said quietly.

A pause. Then, "I know it's hard, Ichigo. But Orihime's gone now. I'm not like her, okay? I really do love you."

"I know," Ichigo said. "It's not that I can't admit it to you. No, I could do that in a heartbeat. But I can't admit it to myself. And that's my problem."

Rukia was silent. Her hands reached for Ichigo, demanding nothing but a hug. She got one.

They fell asleep to each other's heartbeats.

**A/N:** hope you all liked! It is definitely longer...heh. Well if you enjoyed, review! I love to hear from you all! Ah, by the way, I am going to be at a craft fair this weekend - helping my parents sell their beautiful lit wine bottles - and therefore I may not update both days. Sorry if I kill this happy cycle! Trust me, I love it as much as you all do! Hope to update anyway though, after all it's a long drive to the show. Super loves to everyone! ~Nana


	9. Admittance

**Falling in Love in a Coffee Shop**

**A/N:** SORRY EVERYONE! But I was really busy yesterday, it being the best day of my life... I liked one of my best friends and was too scared to tell her, but she figured it out yesterday and asked me to be her girlfriend. So I'm on, like, a happy high right now. Oh, and we sold stuff. But I don't really care about that at the moment. So, sorry if this chapter is super drabble-size short but I'm reeeeally distracted right now. Short and sweet, ya?

Thanks to: **Jessenia-chan, anika103, Zangetsu50, Angelcute72, Sarah1bleachfan, Aizawa Ayumu, Crystal 700, jenaca,** and **The Blue Mask-cara**. Sorry if I missed you. And **Jessenia-chan**, I apologize but your oneshot is very, very delayed at the moment. No complaints, everyone! You are lucky I put this up today! *wags finger sternly* So then, onto this HIGHLY IMPORTANT CHAPTER. ~Love Nana

**Disclaimer:** since I keep forgetting it, a huge shoutout to Tite Kubo for drawing such sexy ninja gods. Don't know what I'm talking about? 420, my friends, 420.

**Chapter 9**

_**Admittance**_

_I loved so much_

The movie theater looked a little frightening, with the rain pouring and lightning flashing every so often. "Get the umbrella," Rukia commanded Ichigo.

Looking uncertainly out of the window, Ichigo replied, "I'm not sure that's going to do much."

"We'll dry inside the theater," Rukia determined. She handed money to the taxi driver, who nodded in thanks.

Ichigo sighed. "Here goes." He opened the door a tiny bit. It blew open the rest of the way. Raindrops promptly seared Ichigo's skin with the intense force of the wind.

"Run, Ichigo!" Rukia said loudly.

They did, Rukia running directly next to Ichigo under the too-small umbrella. They were soaked when they got into the movie theater.

"Two tickets to Fear Garden," Ichigo said, pulling out his wallet. He felt a hand on his wrist.

"I'll pay this time," Rukia told him, waving a blue credit card. "No worries."

"Thanks," Ichigo stammered, surprised. But he didn't argue.

Fear Garden was a horror film about a girl who killed people with scissors. Rukia watched intently, smiling maniacally when someone died. Ichigo watched Rukia intently, smiling when she did.

Rukia skipped out of the dark room, singing tunelessly. "That was such a great movie! Don't you think, Ichi - Ichigo?" She turned, not seeing him.

"Right here," Ichigo said quietly.

Rukia turned again. "Ah, there you are. Did you like it?"

"I didn't watch it," Ichigo said.

"But, you, huh?" Rukia stopped smiling, confused.

"Smile," Ichigo told her.

"I can't just smile, I need a reason to-" she was cut off by a kiss. A smile spread over her face. "Okay."

"I wanted to tell you," Ichigo said carefully, hesitantly, "something very important."

Rukia watched him.

"I love you," he said uncertainly. Then, firmly, he repeated, "I love you, Rukia Kuchiki."

"Aww! I love you too, Ichi!" Rukia cried, flying into a hug.

They left the movie theater without bothering to put up the umbrella. They would've just gotten wet anyway.

**A/N: **yeah, yeah, I know it's short but I'm texting my girlfriend right now so I'm totally distracted! I hope it's cute! And in the next few months I should be getting a bit more inspiration for this... ;) Anyway, hope you enjoyed regardless of its bad, bad shortness.

Oh, and if anyone can guess what Fear Garden is from, I'll try and make next chapter 10x as long as this one~! ~love Nana-chan


	10. Memory

**Falling in Love in a Coffee Shop**

**A/N: **aww, you guys, I'm soo sorry! I've been under a lot of stress lately especially because I'm an awkward uke and am having trouble acknowledging my girlfriend's existence, leading to problems, leading to stress... so I apologize. And I will definitely not be updating regularly. Lots of homework, y'see. Oh well, I'm sure you can all be patient.

Thanks to...sigh, I am much too stressed to write down everybody's names. Forgive the uke please. Thanks to everyone who faved or reviewed...sigh...

~Nana

**Chapter 10**

_**Memory**_

_All of the while I never knew_

*1 1/2 YEAR BEFORE RUKIA*

Ichigo smiled at the orange-haired girl as she flew into a hug. "Ichigo~!" she chirped. "Are you off duty yet?"

"I have ten more minutes, baby," Ichigo told her with a tolerant grin.

"I caaaan't wait that long," Orihime complained.

"You're going to have to," Ichigo told her, rubbing her back with one hand, hefting a tray of drinks with the other.

She reluctantly let go, dancing off to the back room to chat with Uryuu. Ichigo handed off the drinks, bouncing on his toes. He felt its ominous weight in the pocket of his jeans. Today was the day. Orihime would be so happy.

When he walked out of the door, it was with Orihime. She grinned at him and asked where they were going, rubbing her chest up against his side.

"Somewhere special," Ichigo told her.

He sat her down on a bench outside the bar. "Aren't we going in?" she asked innocently.

"No, baby. I wanted to ask you something." Ichigo got down on one knee and pulled out the ring. "Orihime Inoue, I love you. Will you marry me?"

"Ooooh!" Orihime squealed, pouncing on the ring. "It's gorgeous! Thank you, Ichigo! Oh, yes, I'll marry you!" She looked up into his eyes. "Can we go play now?"

"Yes," Ichigo said, laughing, a great weight off his shoulders. "We can go play now."

*A LITTLE WHILE AFTER*

"Ichigo, we should stay away from each other for a while," Orihime said to her ring. She twisted her wrist, watching the light catch and make it sparkle.

"What? Why?" Ichigo shot up.

"Because I'm so happy if I see you I'll give away the secret!" Orihime giggled. She kissed his neck. "Come on, relaaax. I love you, remember?"

"Right," Ichigo said. "Hey, you asked your brother, right?"

"Mhm!" Orihime said cheerfully. "He said he was okay with it! Kiss me!"

*NOW*

Ichigo knew now that Orihime's brother had been dead at the time.

He would ask Byakuya himself, of course. No use getting cheated again.

One fear over another, defeated. As Ichigo waited for the special order to come from the back office, he barely fidgeted. This was what he wanted. And surely Rukia wanted it too, right?

"Here you go, sir," the attendant said, handing him a box.

Ichigo opened it. The engagement ring was pretty, but never as pretty as she was.

**A/N:** apologies for another really, really short chapter. Stress...it doesn't allow me to write well! Expect another chapter in the next few days! And hopefully longer!

By the way, Fear Garden? Vocaloid. Haven't heard of it? Search 'Miku Hatsune' on YouTube and have fun. :D

Reviews are loved. (Sorry, again :U)


	11. More

**Falling in Love in a Coffee Shop**

**A/N:** I AM SO SORRY! I left this for too long! But I am now single. My ex-gf and I agreed that it was getting in the way of a fantastic friendship and decided to forget about it. So I've been busy for a few days. HOWEVER. As short as this chapter is, it is not unbearably short, hopefully. Hooooopefully. *crosses fingers nervously*

It's been so long since my last update that all I can do is thank everyone SO MUCH for 100 amazing reviews and even more favs and follows! You guys are The Best, seriously! Enjoy! ~Nana

Disclaimer: I keep forgetting this, so once and for all: it's not mine, boo hoo, now onto the story.

**Chapter 11**

_**More**_

_I think that possibly maybe I'm falling for you. Yes, there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you..._

"I want to marry your sister."

There was an awkward silence as Byakuya recovered from the sentence. "Pardon me?"

"I said, I want to marry Rukia," Ichigo repeated.

Byakuya was silent.

"I came here to ask your blessing," Ichigo said. "Seeing as her father is dead, I figured asking you would have to do."

Byakuya shifted in his chair, but was still silent.

Ichigo bit his lip. "Um..."

"Yes," Byakuya said finally and unexpectedly.

"What?" Ichigo blinked. He had been expecting a fight.

"I believe that you have no desire to hurt her, you merely love her," Byakuya informed him. "Therefore, because you are a kind person at heart and because I have no problem with you marrying my sister, I say yes."

"Th-thank you," Ichigo stammered as he rose.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Byakuya said, pointing a commanding finger at Ichigo. "Do not stutter. You would not like it if I changed my mind because you were unacceptably disrespectful. Would you?"

"Yes sir," Ichigo said immediately.

"Ah... and Kurosaki."

"Yes? Sir."

"I retract my original statement. If she consents, feel free to get her pregnant."

Ichigo gave his almost-brother-in-law a surprised look.

"I have always wanted a niece or nephew to spoil," Byakuya said simply, by no means explaining anything. But it was a dismissal, so Ichigo left.

-o-o-o-

"You'll cover for me, right?" Ichigo was as nervous as he could be, much more nervous than he had been a year ago.

"Yes, moron," Renji told him, rolling his eyes.

"Stop worrying, it's all going to go great," Uryuu reassured him. "As long as you're sure about this."

"She's just so amazing," Ichigo said. "I don't have any misgivings. She's so...unique." He nodded stoically. "I'm going out."

He turned, but Renji called, "Wait!"

Ichigo spun around in surprise. Usually it was Uryuu who had to make sure everything was okay.

"Ichigo...I have to ask," Renji said. "Will you be happy living with her for the rest of her life? Would you have kids with her? Would you love her when you were both old and grey?"

Ichigo was taken aback at Renji's sudden philosophy, but he nodded firmly. "All of the above."

Renji considered this a moment, and then said, "Then good luck, man. Don't screw it up."

Ichigo gave a determined smile and left the kitchen.

-o-o-o-

"Rukia," she heard from across the room.

She looked up. Why had he shouted, rather than come over to her? He was just standing by the couches, looking a little strange. "What?"

"I love you," he called.

Rukia raised her eyebrows. She knew that, of course, but why wouldn't he just come over and say it? Where was the purpose in this? "I love you too," she shouted back, playing along with whatever game he was playing.

"I love you more," came the shout.

Rukia smiled a little. "I think it's pretty clear that I love you more."

"Fight, fight, fight," a customer chirped, and soon, as if it were a virus, the entire coffee shop was filled with the chant.

"If I didn't love you more, would I light up whenever I saw you?" Ichigo asked over the customers' shouts.

"If I didn't love you more, would I kiss you whenever I saw you?" Rukia retorted.

"If I didn't love you more, would I help you de-stress after work?"

"If I didn't love you more, would I come save you from work?"

"If I didn't love you more, would I serve you coffee with my own employee free-cup-a-day?"

"If I didn't love you more, would I say that I loved you more than I love myself?"

Ichigo smiled wide as he began the next sentence. "If I didn't love you more, would I ask you to marry me?"

The customers fell silent, drawing hushed breaths.

Rukia paused. "If I didn't love you more, would I say hell, yes?"

Black Coffee erupted with wild cheers.

-o-o-o-

Rukia was afloat, admiring not the glittering ring on her index finger but Ichigo's smile. She walked arm-in-arm with him.

"Did you ask my brother?" she said, suddenly fearing for her life.

"Yes, he even said I could get you pregnant if you wanted," Ichigo mentioned out of the blue.

Rukia whacked his arm playfully. "Not until we're married, Ichi."

-o-o-o-

"Do I have to do any of this?" Ichigo asked dumbly, staring dubiously at the pile of papers spread out over the kitchen table.

"It's mostly set-up stuff, so unless you want to pick out the bridesmaid dresses or the color theme, no," Rukia answered.

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't really good at that kind of thing anyway.

-o-o-o-

"No way!" Rangiku chirped excitedly. "And such a hottie too! You're so lucky, Rukia!"

"How're things going with you and your boyfriend?" Rukia was simultaneously writing an article on red carpet hair and picking out her own hairstyle. She didn't mention the guy's name because she couldn't remember it.

"Gin? Oh, he's a sweetheart. We've known each other for years, but we're just dating now - oh, is that your hairstyle for the wedding? Can I see?" Rangiku had pounced on Rukia's table in a second.

-o-o-o-

It might have been customary to pick five bridesmaids, but Rukia picked only three. Rangiku, her depressingly studious college roommate Nanao, and Momo, a friend from Japan. These were the three girls she trusted most. She knew Ichigo would probably only ask Renji and Uryuu to be his best men.

It came as a surprise to her when he mentioned that he'd also asked three others, people she'd never met and he hadn't seen in a while but still talked to. Chad was a hulking wrestler from Mexico. Urahara was a shopkeeper that lived somewhere in Vermont, "among the cows and maple syrup", he said proudly. And, to Rukia's intense surprise and mild horror, Hanataro Yamada, someone who'd crushed on her in grade school, had been Ichigo's long-distance friend for years. She blushed when she saw him in his tuxedo. He really hadn't gotten any taller, had he? But then, neither had Momo.

-o-o-o-

Three weeks, whispered a voice in Rukia's head that sounded suspiciously as if it was high on drugs. Two weeks. One week. Six days. Five days.

By 'four days' Rukia was practically screaming with excitement.

**A/N: Personal Riot **pointed out a discrepancy in the last chapter...apologies. Can I blame one last thing on the overused excuse of stress? Anyways, if you enjoyed, review please! **Jessenia-chan**, I'm working on your oneshot, I SWEAR! Love you all! ~Nana


	12. Waterfall

**Falling in Love in a Coffee Shop**

**A/N: **OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU GUYS! I just spent upwards of 20 minutes going through my email and finding everyone that reviwed/faved/followed. So here goes: **jenaca, KrAzI JaY, Aizawa Ayumu, WhiteMoon'sFrozenTears **(thanks for /all/ the support!), **Sarah1bleachfan, XiaoJieKe, anika103, Jessenia-chan, Angelcute72, Personal Riot, deadpoolhulk,** MY BFLF ISANE-SAN (get an account, dearest! Ya can't anonymously review my stuff forever, lolz), **Assault Godzilla, Potterwatcher1997, Alicehoung, Clos, HentaiLover69** (epic username, btw. The pervert in me which-is-not-so-closeted loves you forever), **Kashi-chan, CursedEyeLore, RukiHina15, Cryptic-Queen, Nivek01**, aaand **AkaiTsumi**. Jeez, so many names! But really, thanks guys, and sorry if I forgot you, just let me know! So much love! Now enjoy the chapter! ~Nanao-chan

**Chapter 12**

_**Waterfall**_

_I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine, now I'm shining too_

Isshin was holding back tears, Yuzu was bawling, and Karin was perfectly straight-faced as Ichigo walked, alone, down the aisle in a black tuxedo. His best men waited along the platform: Chad, Uryuu, Renji, Hanataro, and Urahara. Hanataro's height made him stand out next to the redhead and the hat-wearer.

Standing opposite the best men were Rangiku, beaming in a small blue dress that was pulled very low over her chest; Nanao, smiling solemnly; and Momo, bouncing on her heels and looking short as ever.

Byakuya was the one to lead Rukia down the aisle. As they reached the halfway point water began to fall from a spout in the arbor, just next to Ichigo's head, into a small fountain.

Rukia's smile grew wider with every step, her veil gently waving in the vague breeze, and her long white dress trailing behind her. There was a sash tied around her waist, her sleeves were long and loose, and her dress had a V-neck that teased of cleavage.

She reached the platform, Byakuya going over to his seat, and slowly untied the sash. Everyone watched in confusion. She was taking off her wedding dress?

But no, as the dress fell to the floor a different dress was revealed. It was a knee-length strapless white satin dress, with a single black rose pinned on the waistline. Her veil fluttered madly, as if it had recognized the change.

Ichigo tried his hardest not to smile.

He didn't listen to the service. In fact, Byakuya had to cough pointedly when Ichigo forgot his cue.

"Oh, um..." Ichigo faltered. "I do."

Rukia gave him a tolerant half-smile. "...I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the b-"

The priest was cut off as Rukia leaped over the fountain into Ichigo's arms and kissed him fiercely.

The wedding attendees began to clap.

-o-o-o-

"Now introducing...Mr. and Mrs. Kurosaki!"

Rukia entered, wearing her short dress, followed by a blushing Ichigo. "Hello, everyone," Rukia said loudly. There was a round of cheers. She waited for silence.

"Ichigo and I will be leaving tonight for our surprise honeymoon, so you won't see either of us for about a month," Rukia continued.

"I have no idea where we're going," Ichigo commented helplessly.

"It's a surprise!" Rukia laughed. "Anyway, welcome to the reception, everyone! We'll have dancing and some great food, so everyone better enjoy themselves or I'll set my husband on you." She made a threatening face. The crowd laughed on cue.

"With that, let's start the party! Enjoy!" Rukia waved, and then the spotlight went over to the DJ.

"Yo, DJ Kon here, let's start things off with the song for the new couple, and then we can get everyone on the dance floor," the DJ said into the microphone.

A slow song began to play, and Ichigo and Rukia went onto the floor and wrapped their arms around each other. The room went dark but for a single light hanging above them.

-o-o-o-

"I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you..."

"Do you like the song?" Rukia whispered, head resting on Ichigo's shoulder.

"It's perfect," he said softly. He meant it. It described their relationship exactly. "Any hints to where we're going for the honeymoon?"

"Nope," Rukia said wickedly.

Ichigo gave a fake sigh. "I guess I can wait."

"Just a few more hours."

They swayed in silence and then Rukia lifted her head. "Hey, Ichi?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, you know that?"

"I love you too."

That was enough for Rukia. She put her head back down on his shoulder and finished the song, swaying gently.

-o-o-o-

As the last notes echoed in the hall, everyone waited expectantly. Ichigo noticed the tension and got a clue. He dipped Rukia down, bent over, and kissed her.

Her eyes widened with surprise, and then she kissed him back. For yet another time that day, the crowd cheered.

-o-o-o-

"You suck at dancing," Rukia informed Ichigo as he did a strange shimmy-wiggle to 'Never Gonna Give You Up' by Rick Astley.

"You suck at picking music! I hate this song!" Ichigo retorted, but he was grinning.

"Oh, just...dance," Rukia said indistinctly as Ichigo picked her up in his arms. "What are you doing?"

"I just felt like kissing my wife," Ichigo told her, and he did.

-o-o-o-

Ichigo thought he might've had a bit too much champagne, but they were both laughing their heads off as Ichigo ran, carrying Rukia in his arms, down to the fountain where water still flowed.

"Heave!" he yelled, and tossed Rukia in.

The water splashed all over Ichigo and drenched Rukia. She started giggling unstoppably. "Now look what you did! Go get Nanao and tell her I need a new dress!"

"I'm prepared," Ichigo said fake-indignantly. "Get up, I brought towels and a new dress for when you needed it."

Rukia giggled more as she climbed out and started to strip. Only the moonlight illuminated her as she toweled off her naked body, and slipped on the new dress. Ichigo watched in silent admiration.

The new dress was a simple black one, one of her favorites and especially comfortable. She toweled off her black hair and gave Ichigo a huge, genuine smile.

They raced up the hill together back to the reception hall.

-o-o-o-

"Cut the cake!" Urahara yelled, a tad drunkenly.

Rukia and Ichigo did so at the same time, and then messily forked it onto a plate. They gave each other bites.

"Icing, right there," Rukia said, pointing.

"Right..." Ichigo pointed.

"No, there."

"Here?"

"No, see."

"Here?"

"Oh, just let me get it," Rukia said, standing on tiptoe and licking the icing from his lips.

-o-o-o-

"Are you guys tired yet?" Rukia yelled.

"No!" was the answer.

"Idiots! You should be, it's about three in the morning!" Rukia responded. "But who cares?"

"Not us!"

"Unfortunately..." a series of boos resounded "...Ichigo and I have a plane to catch. You guys wanna know where?"

"Yeah!"

"Me and Ichigo, for one month, are going to..." she paused for extra dramatic effect. "Everywhere!"

What? There was a collective gasp.

Byakuya stood up. "I have arranged it so that Ichigo and Rukia will be flying on a round-the-world trip, starting today. They'll be stopping in four different continents, exploring multiple countries per week."

"It's just a taste, but it'll tell us where we might want to vist again," Rukia explained.

First Nanao started to nod. Then Momo began to clap. Then everyone began to clap and whistle and cheer.

"It was great seeing everyone! Thanks for coming!" Rukia yelled over the noise. She gave Ichigo another peck on the cheek and pulled him out into the night.

-o-o-o-

"Was that an okay surprise?" Rukia asked, strapping herself into her seat on the private jet.

"Byakuya is this powerful?" Ichigo was looking around the inside of the jet.

"And more. Just wait til we get everywhere." Rukia pulled a book out of her side pocket and stretched out her legs. "First stop is Europe! We land in Milan, Italy!"

**A/N: **ok wedding scenes? And ok surprise? I should only be spending two or three chapters on the honeymoon cos there's going to be another twist soon that I bet most of you are expecting anyway...well, we'll see! Reviews would be highly appreeeeciated :) love Nanao-chan


	13. Sweet

**Falling in Love in a Coffee Shop**

**A/N:** not much to report but I will probably be updating on a every-other-day basis. Just to let everyone know. Thanks to: **Jessenia-chan, Angelcute72, Potterwatcher1997, Aizawa Ayumu, WhiteMoon'sFrozenTears, RukiHina15, anika103, Zangetsu50, FlameAlchemist13 **(are you an fma reader?), **Assault Godzilla, Mello's-Dark-Chocolate** (MELLO FOR THE WIN, PLZ), and **AkaiTsumi**. Forgive if I forgot plz :3 Now enjoy honeymoon part one! ~Nanao-chan

**Chapter 13**

_**Sweet**_

_Because, oh because I've fallen quite hard over you_

The next few weeks were a whirlwind, but Rukia savored every moment she had with Ichigo.

They stayed in Florence while in Italy with a great view of the city below. It was a small rented home and the owner didn't seem to mind noise, so they took advantage of the privacy.

They stayed in Florence two days, though they went to Venice the second day and experienced the canals. It smelled terrible but it was beautiful, and the gelato was tasty.

Next they went to Paris. It was called the city of love for a reason, Rukia decided. After the Eiffel Tower there wasn't much they cared to see, so again they took advantage of the privacy of their hotel room.

Yup, definitely the city of love.

-o-o-o-

They stopped somewhere in England, mossy and meadowy and peaceful, and Rukia stepped out of the car, sky-blue dress fluttering behind her as she darted into the grass. "Race you there and back!" she yelled, grinning and running.

"No fair!" Ichigo called, sprinting after her.

Rukia got to the river at the end of the meadow and stopped, staring up at the sky, arms outstretched. Ichigo caught up with her.

"Rukia?"

"Mm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Enjoying the moment," Rukia said dreamily.

Ichigo stood there with her, slowly grasping her purpose. Yeah, it was fun to slow down now and then.

Suddenly he was slapped from the back. He whirled around to see Rukia waving and smiling devilishly as she ran the other way.

"I said there and _back_," she yelled.

"You little..." Ichigo grinned and raced after her. He was determined to win this time!

-o-o-o-

They stopped in Russia to look at architecture, but Rukia was more interested in going back to Japan to meet her brother. By the end of the second week they were staying in the Kuchiki mansion.

Byakuya was there, but he seemed to be busy, so they didn't see him often.

On the last day of their stay in Japan, he met them at dinner and gave Ichigo a stern look.

"Are you going to give me nieces and nephews?" he asked seriously.

"It's only been two weeks," Rukia remarked, daring to throw a spoon at her brother, who deftly caught it with one hand.

"That is no excuse," was all he said before excusing himself for business.

-o-o-o-

All Rukia could say about Australia was how beautiful it was. She just couldn't stop saying anything but that. Ichigo took pictures of wildlife and of the natural sites they visited, thinking anything was better than Rukia's nondescript amazement.

-o-o-o-

They flew down to the Galapagos Islands to look at the turtles. Rukia particularly liked the Islands. They decided to visit later, if they ever had a chance again.

Next they went to Hawaii on a small ship. Rukia loved the dolphins. So did Ichigo, though he didn't dare mention it, claiming to hate the ocean for stealing his hat (which had blown off his head, Rukia pointed out, so shouldn't he be angry at the wind?).

They were flying back to New York, sitting next to each other, when Rukia leaned over and whispered something in Ichigo's ear.

He wasn't sure whether to be happy or horrified.

-o-o-o-

"Guys?" Ichigo peeked into the kitchen.

"Ichigo! My man is back!" Renji jumped up, followed by Uryuu.

"Uh...I may or may not have some news for you in a month or so," Ichigo mumbled.

Renji stopped just short of a hug. "What?"

"Well, Rukia told me on the plane..." here Ichigo's voice got so low that it was impossible to hear him.

"Rukia told you what?"

"The whole honeymoon," Ichigo repeated. "She wasn't on the pill."

**A/N:** haha, um, I couldn't resiiiiist. Sorry for the lack of honeymoon awesome but next chapter is too exciiiiiting! I'm sure you all know what the pill is. Birth control and all that. But if you don't take it, it doesn't work. Therefooooore... *wicked grin* SO JUST YOU WAIT! I might even be excited enough to publish it tomorrow :) Reviewwww! ~Nanao


	14. News

**Falling in Love in a Coffee Shop**

**A/N: **sorry, I had this written but I've been sick - here it is though!

Thank you: **anika103, Aizawa Ayumu, WhiteMoon'sFrozenTears, Potterwatcher1997, Angelcute72, FantasyFox, falconrukichi, Nivek01, FlameAlchemist13** (Aah, really? I love Roy & Riza but EdXWinry is my FMA otp 0/0), **dustoflove, shad9999, Personal Riot,** and **LittleRuu**. Now enjoy ~Nanao-chan

**Chapter 14**

_**News**_

_If I didn't know you, I'd rather not know_

"Kurosaki?" A tall very-blonde nurse peeked around the corner. "You're up."

Rukia stood, followed by Ichigo, who looked like he was about to faint. "Oh, lighten up," Rukia hissed. "You're not the one under the spotlight."

The nurse led them into a small room. "I'm Isane," she said with a kind smile. "I'll be your nurse through this process. However, your doctor will be Dr. Unohana, who should be here in a moment."

"One step ahead of you, Isane," came a gravelly female voice. Dr. Unohana looked like a very nice woman, but Rukia quickly determined that her smile was dangerously poisonous when she chose it.

"You've taken a home pregnancy test?" Dr. Unohana asked Rukia.

Rukia gave a slow, crooked grin. "Yup."

"Whaa?" Ichigo stood up. "When did you-"

"Silly Ichi! Last week!" Rukia gave him a wicked, victorious look.

"Well?" Ichigo was practically dying.

"It was positive," Rukia said slowly, as if trying to torture him.

"POSITIVE!" Ichigo nearly fell over.

"Perhaps try to be a little more honest with our husband," Dr. Unohana suggested.

Rukia nodded. "Wouldn't want him to have a heart attack at such a young age."

Dr. Unohana agreed. "Now, why did you come in?"

"I wanted to meet you, really," Rukia admitted. "And get Ichigo used to the idea. Also, I figured if he did have a heart attack, a hospital would be the best place to tell him."

"Well, an ultrasound won't be helpful right now, but it's still a good idea to get into the habit of coming here every week or so," Dr. Unohana said.

"Why does she have to do that?" Ichigo sounded like he was trying not to faint.

"Well...she's young," Dr. Unohana said warily.

"And I'm short," Rukia offered.

"Petite," Dr. Unohana corrected.

"Therefore it'll be a much bigger strain on my body." Rukia looked to the doctor for confirmation.

"And from your family information, you apparently have a history of...ovarian cancer?" Dr. Unohana looked over her sheet.

"It's how my sister and grandmother died."

Ichigo thought that he was learning more about her now than he ever had.

"And a history of twins?"

"Six pairs of twins that I know about!"

Ichigo really did fall into his chair. How could she sound so optimistic about it?

-o-o-o-

"Nii-sama?"

"Rukia-san, how are things?"

"I've got some news."

"Yes?"

"You'll be getting that niece or nephew soon."

"Congratulations. Now, where is your husband? I have to speak to him about parenthood."

"Ahh-nii-sama? Ichigo is very overwhelmed by all of this. I think talking to him about it might send him over the edge..."

-o-o-o-

"RUKIA! NO WAY! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER?"

Rukia held the phone away from her ear as Rangiku continued to scream excitedly.

That was why.

-o-o-o-

"Dad?"

"Son!" Isshin Kurosaki sprang into his son's home and gave him a huge hug. "How are you?"

Rukia appeared from behind. "Hello, Isshin, did Ichigo tell you I'm pregnant?"

"SON! AN HEIR! I AM SO PROUD OF YOU!"

Ichigo gave his wife a dirty look as his ribs were squeezed into a painful, tight embrace.

-o-o-o-

"So, if it's a girl?" Rukia leaned on the table, flipping through the baby names book.

"I feel like we should give them Japanese names," Ichigo said thoughtfully.

"Okay, I have a request then, can the girl name be Hisana? We don't have to call her that, we can call her Hisa or whatever, but I want to remember my sister." Rukia watched Ichigo carefully.

"Okay," Ichigo agreed. "If her middle name can be Masaki, like my mother."

"It's a deal. Now, if it's a boy?"

"How about..." Ichigo thought, but couldn't quite get anything. "I don't know."

"Kaien," Rukia suggested.

"What?"

"Kaien. I don't know, I just like the name."

Ichigo nodded. "Somehow I like it. You don't know a Kaien?"

"No, I...it just feels right."

"Okay then, Kaien it is."

**A/N: **waah, sorry it's short, but Pregnancy Chapter comes soon! I'm sure you're all excited to know if it's a girl or a boy? Well I can't say, but if someone guesses I will applaud. (No oneshots because I'm wallowing in guilt at not writing that IchiTats. Let me wallow, merf.) Review please! ~Nanao-chan


	15. Nine

**Falling in Love in a Coffee Shop**

**A/N: **a longer chapter this time. Thanks to: **jenaca, Ayase Reincarnated, WhiteMoon'sFrozenTears, Aizawa Ayumu, FlameAlchemist13, Personal Riot, Mitsuki Riaku, TwilightAnimeLover21, Assault Godzilla **(one true pairing, lol. Like my Bleach otp is GinRan.), **Angelcute72, anika102, Ichigo-Fan-girl, Kuchiki Byakuya** (I feel like I'm getting praise from a real noble, lol), **RukiHina15, AkaiTsumi,** and **Potterwatcher1997.** You guys deserve more than a two-week Bleach chapter hiatus! *is still pissed* Well, enjoy anyway...~Nanao-chan

**Chapter 15**

_**Nine**_

_If I didn't have you, I'd rather be alone_

Rukia entered the coffee shop and threw her bag on the back of her favorite chair, slumping down at the table.

"Yo," Ichigo said, swinging by and kissing her head. "Why the long face?"

"My back hurts," Rukia complained, muffled by the table.

"Uh, I think that's a pregnancy thing," Ichigo said unhelpfully.

"I want a milk or something. And a muffin. No, make that two muffins."

"Yessir. I mean ma'am," Ichigo said quickly as she raised her head to give him a look of death.

Rukia accepted her muffins and milk and ate them ravenously. "Curse work. Can I take maternity leave extra, extra early?"

"I think that's only the last few weeks," Ichigo offered.

Rukia sighed dramatically. "Oh, go get me another muffin."

-o-o-o-

"Dr. Unohana says I'm all good," Rukia informed Rangiku. "But I feel like there's ten extra people eating my food." She emphasized this point by waving her footlong sandwich.

"I hope you have twins," Rangiku gushed. "Just imagine, two little Rukias running around!"

"Or Ichigos," Rukia pointed out.

Rangiku frowned a little. "I like my fantasy better."

-o-o-o-

"Oh, Ichigo, I scheduled an ultrasound for today. It's the first time we'll be able to see the baby." Rukia was beaming.

"When?"

"In three hours, during my lunch break. Meet me at the hospital?"

"Okay, love you, see you then." Ichigo planted a kiss on Rukia's forehead and they both went to their respective jobs.

-o-o-o-

"Dr. Unohana is busy this morning, so I'll be doing your ultrasound," Isane said as she led them into the room. "Mrs. Rukia, please lie down on this table and we'll begin."

As Isane smeared some odd gel on Rukia's stomach, Ichigo asked, "What will this tell us?"

"If the baby is developing properly, and whether or not we have one," Isane said promptly.

"...what do you mean, whether or not?"

"Well, twins run in the family," Isane said. "We can start." She grabbed a small rod and ran it over Rukia's belly. They sat their in silence for a minute. Rukia tried not to fidget.

After a little while, Isane spoke up, looking at the screen. "Well, we have good news and we have bad news."

"Good news first," Rukia said.

"It's twins."

"Whaaaat?" Ichigo jumped up. "What's the bad news?"

"It's twins," Isane said matter-of-factly.

"But you just said-"

"Well, if you look at yourselves, Rukia seems to be overjoyed, and you seem to be mildly frightened," Isane pointed out. "Therefore it's both."

Ichigo sank down into his chair. "How in the world can you deal with two?"

"How in the world am I going to carry around two?" Rukia retorted.

-o-o-o-

"I'm sure you're aware that twins are going to make it even harder for you," Dr. Unohana said, almost apologetically.

"Yes, but it'll be worth it, right?" Rukia swung her legs impatiently, sitting on the edge of the table.

"If you think raising two beautiful, similar, intelligent children is worth it? Then yes. It is definitely worth it." Dr. Unohana smiled sincerely. "However, you will most likely have a lot of trouble, both the carrying and labor."

"That's okay, then. I can deal," Rukia said. "What doesn't kill me will...you know, give me children."

-o-o-o-

"Ichigo," Rukia whispered.

"Yeah?" He turned over in bed.

"Put your hand on my stomach."

Ichigo did so. "And?"

"Just wait."

Within a few minutes, Ichigo felt a thump, thump.

"Did you feel that?"

"What was it?" Ichigo looked perplexed.

"The twins. They like to kick at the same time." A ghost of a smile had formed on Rukia's face.

Ichigo smiled back. "How long have they been doing this?"

"They just started today. You're the first one to know," Rukia whispered back.

They sat there in silence for a second and then Ichigo leaned over and kissed Rukia's bare belly, twice.

"Once for both," he explained.

-o-o-o-

"Hello, Rukia-san, is something happening?"

"We went to go see the gender of the babies today, nii-sama."

"And what were the results?"

Rukia gave Ichigo a huge smile and then said into the phone, "You get a niece and a nephew in four months or so, nii-sama."

"A male and a female?"

"Yes!"

"Congratulations, Rukia-san! Now, I have one more question. Has your husband accepted the news yet? May I speak to him?"

Rukia gave Ichigo a look in askance.

He replied silently, vigorously shaking his head NO.

"Not...really," Rukia said into the phone, hiding a smile.

"That is a shame," Byakuya sighed. "However...please relate to your husband that I know what game he is playing, and that he cannot escape from me forever. He _will_ learn the meaning of parenthood."

Rukia glanced over at Ichigo and nearly burst into giggles at his paling face. "I'll tell him, nii-sama. Good night."

-o-o-o-

Rukia had begun showing around the six-month mark, and now that she only had four weeks left to go, she looked very, very pregnant. She had a lot of trouble walking, so Rangiku had negotiated with her boss to let her work from home.

Dr. Unohana said there was always a chance of premature birth, which could possibly injure Rukia, so Ichigo was now taking time off to stay with her at home. Rukia said that not only did he reassure her physical health but her sanity as well.

"They're going to be fantastic, I bet," Ichigo told her. "The most beautiful things ever."

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"Well, just take a look at their mom," Ichigo said, leaning down for a kiss.

**A/N: **sooo...excited...for...next...CHAPTER. Expect an update soon :D REVIEWS PLEASE! ~Nanao


	16. Same

**Falling in Love in a Coffee Shop**

**A/N: **Oh. My. God. I am SO SORRY. I have just been SWAMPED with homework this week; I'm literally drowning in it! So I'll just thank everyone who reviewed and spare you the wordiness; just one more thing, I'd like to give a shoutout to the amazing **soularc **- thanks for all the support, Kuchiki-sama! ^^ Love you all ~Nanao-chan

**Chapter 16**

_**Same**_

_I never knew just what it was_

"Cheerios," Ichigo mumbled, trying to remember the contents of the list he'd left in the car. "Milk. Bread. Cheese. Yogurt...what's that last one? Chicken...no...what is it?"

As he pondered in the middle of the aisle, oblivious to the woman behind him who was trying to get by, his phone rang.

Ichigo reached for his pocket as he moved out of the way, noticing the woman. "Sorry," he apologized, flipping it open. "Hello?"

"Ichigo, get back here," came Rukia's voice, faint and indistinct.

"Where are you?" It sounded like she was in a place with no service.

"In my room, waiting for you to move your ass and get me to a hospital!" Rukia snapped.

"What the-"

"My water broke, dumbass!"

"Oh my god, okay, okay, hold on! I'll be right there!"

Rukia hung up before Ichigo could do anything else. He abandoned his cart and practically flew out of the grocery store.

The woman he'd blocked earlier glanced at the cashier.

"That's a wife-in-labor run, there," the cashier said sagely.

"I'd know it anywhere," the woman agreed, nodding.

-o-o-o-

Rukia was sitting up in bed. "My favorite jeans are probably ruined," she groused as Ichigo came in and helped her up. "Go get my jacket, I'm not going out in public like this." Ichigo glanced at her pants, which were quite wet, and he sighed internally. Better, he reasoned, to go along with it than argue, which would probably just piss her off more.

He tied the jacket around her waist and helped her into a taxi. "Hospital," he said bluntly. "As quickly as you can."

The taxi driver peered back at them. "Baby?"

"Babies," Rukia said, a little out of breath.

"Twins, eh? We're movin'," the driver said, weaving somewhat frighteningly through a long line of traffic.

-o-o-o-

"Dr. Unohana is actually in New Hampshire right now, but she's flying in in a few hours," Isane said, helping Ichigo load Rukia into a wheelchair. "I'll be with you until then, Mrs. Kurosaki."

"Is there anything I can do?" Ichigo asked nervously, walking with them into Rukia's designated room.

Rukia and Isane both stopped. Both turned slowly and deliberately. Both gave him the same 'uh, duh' look.

"Go to a bar and get drunk," Rukia informed him with an underlying sigh in her tone.

"But...I don't want to leave you..." Ichigo said with a sidelong glance at the empty hospital bed.

Isane sighed. "Mr. Kurosaki, this is probably one of the times where you are okay to leave your wife. In fact, you need to leave. If you don't, then it's entirely possible you'll be in a room across from your wife. Women in labor have been known to break ribs or arms of their husbands, you know."

Ichigo blinked. "Well...then...I'll just go...good luck, Rukia! Call me!" He raced off down the hallways.

Rukia laughed dryly. "He has no idea what we go through, does he."

Isane nodded, helping Rukia into her bed. "Nope. Guys never do."

-o-o-o-

"I just hope she's doing okay," Ichigo said to Uryuu, staring into the bottom of his beer.

"I'm sure she's fine. Women are equipped for this," Uryuu said confidently.

-o-o-o-

"I swear, I'm going to crack Ichigo's skull open for making me do this," Rukia said through clenched teeth.

Isane was sitting next to her, holding Rukia's wrist (holding her hand, Isane had explained, was a possibility for broken bones). "I'm impressed, Mrs. Kurosaki. You haven't screamed yet."

Another minute, and a contraction, came and went. "I take that back," Isane said.

-o-o-o-

"Should I call her?"

"Stop worrying and drink," Renji slurred.

"Why does he have such a low alcohol tolerance?" Uryuu muttered to Ichigo.

"He always has," Ichigo said back, the three or four or maybe five beers he'd had making him forget his nervousness.

-o-o-o-

"Rukia," Dr. Unohana called. "How are you doing?" She stepped in and closed the door. Isane pulled away the covers, revealing a naked and decidedly pale Rukia.

"Stop that, I'm cold," Rukia mumbled. She shuddered as another contraction went through her.

"We may need to do a C-section," Isane mouthed to Unohana.

"How long?" was all the doctor said.

"About an hour," Isane responded.

"What are you talking about?" Rukia moaned.

"We'll see how it goes," Dr. Unohana said cryptically. Rukia gave up.

-o-o-o-

"Don't let me drink any more, please. I want to be sober for the babies," Ichigo told Uryuu.

Uryuu studied Ichigo critically. "That's not going to happen, but I'll stop you anyway."

-o-o-o-

"Isane, prep it," Dr. Unohana ordered suddenly, standing up.

"What?" Rukia was sweating, though the sheets were all bunched up at the bottom of the bed.

"We're doing a Caesarian section," Dr. Unohana told her. "Better known as a C-section."

"You're going to cut open my stomach?" Rukia blinked.

"You're going to go through another ten, maybe twenty hours of contractions?" Dr. Unohana responded politely.

Rukia didn't exactly have to consider.

-o-o-o-

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Ichigo whipped out his cell phone and checked the screen. His heart beat faster as he flipped it open. "Rukia?"

"Ichigo, I have a sliced-up stomach and you have two babies," Rukia said, delicate and soft.

"Can I get over there?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad it went okay," Ichigo said.

Rukia was silent.

"Hello?"

He checked his phone. Silence.

-o-o-o-

"Is there something wrong?" Ichigo demanded.

Dr. Unohana stood in front of the door. "Mr. Kurosaki...I'm sorry, but you did know what might happen if they were premature, didn't you?"

Ichigo recalled with a shock that they had, in fact, come a week early. "What happened?"

"It's nothing terribly serious, I suppose," Dr. Unohana said carefully.

"Tell me what happened!"

"The girl...Hisana? She..." Dr. Unohana trailed off. She shook her head. "Your little Hisana was born blind, Mr. Kurosaki."

**A/N:** too short? I'm sorry...just wanted to end on that note. I'll try and get the next chapter up faster, and make it longer too. Good plot twist? I wanna hear your thoughts! Review! ~Nanao-chan


	17. Chapter 17

**Falling in Love in a Coffee Shop**

**A/N:** sorrysorrysorry! So sorry for the slow updating but I'm trying too hard to keep up with everything that ffdotnet simply cannot be a priority. I love you guys, but, you know how annoying life is! Sorry for the shortness but it can't be helped... Thanks everyone who reviewed/faved/followed! ~Nanao

**Chapter 17**

_**Ordinary**_

_About this old coffee shop I loved so much_

Rukia heard the familiar ring of the bell as she opened the door to Black Coffee. She hefted each child on her hip and went to sit down at her normal seat. "Muffins," she commanded Ichigo, who had appeared out of nowhere. "Now."

Kaien blinked up at his mother with big purple eyes. He had a light black fuzz blanketing his head and was wearing a dark blue onesie. He looked like a male, baby Rukia. Next to him sat Hisana. Her hair was also fuzzy, but was more brown than black. Her eyes, unlike her mother's or father's, were a light, icy, almost-clear blue, and when she blinked she didn't try to focus like Kaien did.

"How are they?" Uryuu leaned on the table and smiled at Kaien.

"They both seem to be doing fine," Rukia said quietly.

Uryuu caught her tone of voice and instantly shifted into philosopher mode. "You know, it's not your fault."

"It is! It's because I'm so short!" Rukia glared at the table, as if it were the cause of her vertical challenge.

"No, it isn't. You're petite. And besides, you being short is no fault of yours."

Rukia sighed. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up, but-muffins! Thanks, Ichi!" She snatched a chocolate muffin from his tray.

"How are they?" Ichigo leaned over to give her a kiss.

She discreetly denied him with a slight scooch of her chair. "They're fine."

Ichigo stood back, crossing his arms. "And you? You're fine? Is that so?"

"Yes, that's so."

"I don't believe you."

"I don't care." Rukia took an obstinate bite of her muffin.

"I was trying to tell her that she can't blame herself for anything," Uryuu sighed.

"He's right," Ichigo said. "What's done is done, Rukia. We just have to raise her a little differently. This won't change our plans at all."

"I don't want to..." Rukia stared down at her twins. "I'm afraid she'll get hurt."

"Maybe her brother will protect her," Uryuu said.

"But that's such a big maybe. She'll need so much. Braille books and seeing dogs and special teachers..." Rukia sighed depressingly.

"Post-natal depression," Uryuu said, "is a big risk, especially for premature mothers."

"She's not depressed. She just needs to realize that it's okay. Rukia?"

"What?"

"I wanted to tell you I'm looking for a new job."

"What?" Rukia and Uryuu said simultaneously.

"Well, this one doesn't pay enough. If we're going to be raising two kids, especially a blind girl, then I need more money."

"What profession would possibly accept you?" Rukia frowned.

Ichigo fidgeted. "Well...you see...your brother's offered me a job."

"What?" Rukia almost leapt up, until she remembered she was holding two two-month old babies.

"He said he respected my abilities," Ichigo said. "And offered me quite a large sum."

"Is he teaching you vocabulary?" A glint appeared in Rukia's eyes.

"...yes," Ichigo admitted. "And parenting skills. He's actually not scary, once you get to know him."

"What kind of job is it?" Uryuu asked.

"Well...in school, I did really well with computers," Ichigo said. "Mostly graphics stuff. So he wants me to work for his visuals team. You know, what's it called, Bloodgames."

"You'd be designing stuff for Bloodgames?" Renji seemed to have popped up out of nowhere. "Do it, man! Oh my god, do it do it do it!"

"Calm down," Ichigo said. He rubbed the back of his neck. "It's not that amazing."

"Not...that...amazing?" Renji looked stunned. "Bloodgames, Ichigo, is the most awesome video game producer in the world. They made Demon. And Demon II. And Demon III. And Zombie Apocalyptica, and Knight Life, and Light At the End of the Tunnel, and-"

"I get it," Ichigo interrupted. "I have to admit, I really liked the Demon games."

"My point is, if you designed Bloodgames stuff, you'd be the coolest person ever," Renji said breathlessly.

Ichigo considered. "It'd certainly pay more."

"I've been talking to a few people about working here," Uryuu said. "We'd be fine if you left."

Ichigo laughed. "Well, I do like the job, and I appreciate the offer. But I just don't know how much time it'll take, and I want to be able to be with my kids."

Rukia looked first at her husband, then at her children. "Ichigo, take the job."

"Why?" Ichigo was taken aback by her determined voice.

"I know you'll enjoy it," Rukia said. "I'll be working from home now, anyway. My job is fairly flexible, so I can just email things. Also, my brother is lecturing you on parenting skills. Do you honestly think he plans for you to be away from your kids?"

"I don't know," Ichigo said.

"Well, if I know him, and I do, he'll probably set up an office in your apartment."

"There's not enough room."

"Then he'll buy the apartment next door. It's empty, after all."

Ichigo thought about it. "Well..."

"Ichigo," Rukia said in a warning voice.

"As long as I'll get to see all of you," Ichigo said finally.

"Every day," Rukia promised.

**A/N: **sooo...plot development okay? Next chapter should be interesting. I have it planned-not-written, yup. So, review, let me know how pissed you are that I haven't updated...that sort of thing! Love to everyone, and happy Halloween! ~Nanao


	18. Moments

**Falling in Love in a Coffee Shop**

**A/N: **Oh. My. God. I think I've left this for over a month… I am SO sorry! I've been crazy busy and UGH. I HATE high school. So, if you don't hate me now, go check out my Beloved Not-Quite-Sister, the-Escape-Goat! She's amazing, awesome, and has great taste in friends! Love ya Lisa-chan! Anyway, with no further ado, here's the chapter I've taken far too long to give you…

**Chapter 18**

_**Moments**_

_All of the while I never knew_

"Ichigo?" Rukia appeared at the door that connected their two apartments. He looked up from his character design and made a small noise. Her mascara was running, and she was sobbing quietly.

"What's wrong?" He practically shoved the chair into the wall as he stood up and ran over.

"I-I can't find the twins," she wailed. "I looked away for one second and—and—you know how fast they go now that they're crawling!"

"It's okay. Okay, we're going to go find them, okay? Come on, Rukia…" Ichigo led her into the next room. "Where were you guys?"

"I was on the couch watching them play, and then I got an email and had to check it and when I looked back they were gone!" Rukia broke into a fresh round of sobs.

"Calm down, Rukia, okay? They can't've gone far. Let's start looking."

They did. Rukia wailed every time the twins weren't in a room, giving Ichigo the hint that they weren't in said room.

"I'm going to try our room," Rukia said finally, sniffing some more.

"I'll look in the bathroom."

Before Ichigo even stepped into the room he knew they were there from the sounds coming out of the door. Splash, splash, splash.

He sighed, opening the door.

Just as he suspected, Hisana was laughing hysterically as Kaien sloshed water onto her from the toilet. He'd somehow managed to stand up on the scale, using the toilet seat as support, and was scooping water out of the bowl onto Hisana. The little girl was now cackling with delight and dripping with nasty water.

"Kaien, you're absolutely evil!" Ichigo said, humoring him as he sat down on the ground and laughed too.

Rukia rushed in from behind. "Omigosh! You found—KAIEN!"

Kaien glanced at his mother, a wicked half-grin on his face. He splashed again.

"BAD boy!" Rukia scooped him up, consequently getting water all over the front of her shirt. "Hand Hisana to me, Ichigo. They need a bath—wait, were you sitting here and watching them?"

"No," Ichigo lied, grinning despite himself.

"You were, weren't you! You're such a bad parent! Just for that, you get to bathe the two of them!" Rukia held Kaien out to Ichigo, who accepted him with due remorse.

Ichigo picked up Hisana as well and stood up.

Rukia suddenly started to giggle.

"What?" Ichigo scowled.

"You look just like a daddy," Rukia said. "You know, with the two little kids. It's so cute I could cry. I just might…" She wandered out of the bathroom and back to the couch, where she dabbed at her eyes with a tissue.

Ichigo glanced at the twins in turn. "Anyone know what's up with her?"

Hisana stuck out her tongue and Kaien just blinked.

Ichigo shrugged and went to go give them a bath.

-o-o-o-

"That's not fair…how can they be walking?" Rangiku looked on with jealousy as Kaien toddled around the floor. He fell on his face and looked up, frowning.

"They're nearly a year," Rukia said fondly. "Isn't it cute?"

"No, they've grown up way too fast!" But as Rangiku watched Hisana stumble along, Kaien holding her hand, her face softened. "Never mind. It's adorable. Does he always do that?"

"He seems to know that she can't see," Rukia said. "He's her partner in crime and he's always by her side just to make sure she doesn't get hurt. To be honest, I'm not even sure she'll need a seeing dog as long as he's around."

"Are you planning on getting her one?"

"Maybe, eventually," Rukia said. "But for now, we've got a little puppy right here." She reached down and ruffled Kaien's hair.

He glanced up at her and squeaked his indignation, then scooted forward to try and catch up with Hisana.

"She's going to run into that couch," Rangiku noted.

"No, she's not!" Rukia said triumphantly.

Indeed, about half a foot away from the couch, Kaien said something in baby-speak and Hisana halted suddenly.

They conversed for a second in baby-speak and then they turned around together towards their mother. Kaien squealed as he reached her legs, and as if it had been practiced, the twins both flung their arms around her ankles at the same time.

"Oh my god, that's so cuuuute!" Rangiku chirped.

"Heh, you should see them at feeding time. Kaien talks to Hisana like he's telling her where the food is so she can pick it up and eat it. She's got a great sense of touch, though, I'm not sure she would need him."

"So Kaien's like her guardian angel."

"You know, I'd say Kaien is more like her, well, her twin. He's always with her, you know? But I think her guardian angel is my mom. They share the same name. So I wouldn't be surprised if Mom was watching over Hisana right now, Kaien too, making sure they never get hurt."

"Your mom's name was Hisana?" Rangiku asked in surprise. She had known about her death, but nothing further.

"Yes. I thought she'd like it, if she were alive…" Rukia trailed off.

"But she had black hair. I've seen pictures of her," Rangiku objected.

Rukia laughed. "And Hisana's got Ichigo's hair." She reached down and picked up Hisana, playing with the orangey-brown curls. "She's like a mini-him. If only she had his eye color."

"She's got that stubborn chin," Rangiku agreed.

"Since when do I have a stubborn chin?" Ichigo entered the room and picked up Kaien, who was still hanging on Rukia's foot.

"Since forever," Rangiku said.

"Yeah, you're always looking determined and brave and worldly," Rukia said.

"Worldly?" Ichigo snorted.

"Yes, I totally know what you mean!" Rangiku said excitedly. "It's like he's the one who's going to save the world or something!"

"Like he's going to kill the bad guy?"

"Yeah! Exactly like that! Imagine him in all black, Rukia, with a ripped-up cloak and a big sword thingy…" Rangiku's eyes went dreamy.

"He's my husband, Rangiku!" Rukia slapped Rangiku's arm with her free hand.

"Excuse me, but I'm not planning on killing any bad guys anytime soon," Ichigo interrupted. "But that character sounds pretty cool for a game."

"Ooh! Yes! Put him in a game design! You could call it…Soul Reapers," Rangiku said, picturing the game in her head.

"Hmm…Rangiku, how long are you staying, exactly?"

"Another hour or so before my dinner date, why?"

"Could you step into my studio for a second?"

"Sure!"

"Rukia, here, take Kaien." Rukia took her other child with surprise as Ichigo darted into his studio, followed by Rangiku.

-o-o-o-

"ICHIGO!"

Ichigo held the phone away from his face. "Whoa! Hey, quiet down, Renji!"

"ICHIGO!" Renji repeated.

"O-kay. Don't, then. What?" Ichigo turned down the volume quite a bit.

"I GOT SOUL REAPERS! HOLY SHIT, MAN!"

"Whoa, whoa, I'm holding a kid," Ichigo said.

"HOW DID YOU GET THIS IDEA?"

"Well, actually, it was Rukia's friend. You like it?"

"HELL YES!"

"Kid, Renji, kid!"

"Sorry. Okay, I'm calm, I'm calm. Dude, it's awesome. Did you do this yourself?"

"Well, the plot's Rukia's friend's idea. The scenario and all that. But the characters are my design, yeah, though the animation was mostly done at the studio."

"Dude, it's gorgeous. I just wanna kiss all your characters."

"Whoa there."

"Except the one that looks like you, that'd be weird," Renji added. "He looks really cool, by the way. Rukia's friend is such a genius."

"She's also got a chest the size of Manhattan," Ichigo told him.

"What? Dude! Where's my introduction!"

"Aaaand…she's married."

"What? Not cool."

"The guy's pretty possessive, too. If possessive's the word for it. It's more like creepy as hel—heck," Ichigo corrected, glancing at Hisana in his arms. She began slapping at his hand, her sign for asking him to please put her down already. He obeyed, knowing she had a good enough sixth sense to not bump into anything, and plus, her brother was waiting just past the couch.

"That sucks. For me, I mean. Wait—that one busty girl in the tenth division? Is that her?"

"Yeah, and she made me put her husband in third division."

"Whoa—is he the captain? No way! You're right, he is creepy!"

"So you've gotten pretty far, then?"

"Yeah, dude, I'm on the final battle with Aizen. It's pretty cool. But you know what's cooler? And what you didn't tell me or Uryuu?"

"What?" Ichigo asked, though he already knew what Renji was going to say, holding the phone a little further away from his ear.

"YOU PUT US BOTH IN THE GAME!" Renji screamed. Ichigo had called it. "WHAT THE HELL, MAN!"

"You don't like it?" Ichigo was grinning.

"ICHIGO! IT'S THE BEST BIRTHDAY GIFT EVER!"

"It's not either of your birthdays."

"I know," Renji said, "but think of it this way. In another three months, you don't need to get me a present. Uryuu, though, I think he might actually be pissed. He's not a gaming guy. But people can surprise you, ya know, he might be happy."

"So I take it you really did enjoy it."

"Dude, I loved it. Soul Reapers has got to be the best game ever. Those arrancar bosses? Duuuude."

Ichigo glanced over at the twins. Rukia was absorbed in playing a game with Hisana and Kaien, ever the troublemaker, was advancing steadily towards her glass of wine. He sighed. "Okay, Renji, I'm glad you like it, but I have to go. Enjoy that last boss fight, okay?"

"I will!" Renji said vehemently. "Bye, Ichigo!"

-o-o-o-

"Mama!" Kaien squealed.

Rukia looked up. "What's up, Kai-kun?" He clung to her legs and looked up at her with puppy-dog eyes.

"We hunnngry," Kaien cooed.

"Aww, poor guys. What do you want today? How 'bout some crackers?" Rukia lifted Kaien up in her arms.

"I just fed them," Ichigo said, walking past with a sheaf of papers in his hands. "Don't let them lie to you."

"Hisa hunnngry!" Hisana wailed, waddling over to her mother.

"See? Lies."

Rukia gave her children a stern look. "Did Daddy feed you already?"

"No-ooo," Kaien drawled.

"Daddy no feed!" Hisana chirped.

"Liars!" Ichigo called from his studio.

"Hisana, tell Mommy the truth," Rukia said, still glaring at Kaien (as the effect would be lost on Hisana).

"Daddy fed," Hisana said.

"No-ooo, Hisaaaana," Kaien moaned.

Hisana frowned. "We hunnngry!"

"Ichigo, how much did you feed them?" Rukia called.

"Lunch!"

Rukia sighed. "You guys."

"Hunnngry!" Kaien repeated.

Rukia took a cursory glance at the cabinet. "Well…a few crackers can't hurt. Come here, Hisana."

-o-o-o-

"Hello, how can I help you all?" a kind woman at the front said, pen hovering above paper, not bothering to look up.

"Nanao! I didn't know you worked here," Rukia said cheerfully, hefting Hisana on her hip.

"Doggy!" Hisana chirped.

"Rukia! It's wonderful to see you! I see you've got two beautiful children now," Nanao said. "Twins, too. Oh, my. So what brings you here?"

"Doggy," Hisana repeated.

"My daughter Hisana, she's a little over two years and she's going to day-care-school soon. So we thought we should get her a seeing dog."

Nanao's eyes widened. "That's a shame. Was she…"

"Born blind, yes," Rukia said, a little sadly. "But that's all right. Her brother—Ichigo, where's Kaien? Okay. Her brother, Kaien, is like a seeing dog already, but we thought we should get her one of her own."

"All right," Nanao said. "Just a moment. I'm going to put someone else at the desk so I can give you a tour – does that sound all right?"

"It sounds perfect," Rukia said warmly.

Nanao nodded, bowing slightly to Byakuya (knowing who he was) and left. She returned quickly. "It's fine, someone will be coming in a moment. Shall we go?"

"Yes, thank you," Rukia said.

"We prefer to let the child choose the dog, or even the dog choose the child. Usually the parents just pay for it," Nanao said, smiling. "So we'll let Hisana in first. Usually the dog or child gravitates towards their partner quickly, so it shouldn't take long."

"All right." The group approached a door. Behind in, sounds of barking echoed. Rukia automatically drew Hisana close to her chest.

Nanao opened the door and whistled. "Listen up, friends! We've got someone coming in, you know the drill!" The barking suddenly quieted. Rukia watched the dogs line up quietly and obediently. Nanao turned. "You can let her go in now."

Rukia placed Hisana on the floor. The girl walked steadily into the room and sniffed. "Doggy?"

"Find a doggy, Hisana," Nanao called softly. "Which one do you like best?"

Hisana didn't say anything or go closer, but she held out her hands and looked straight forward.

A very small Labrador with a unique silver coat whined softly.

"Rei-rei?" Nanao nodded. "Go ahead."

The Lab walked forward cautiously and sniffed Hisana's hands.

"Doggy," Hisana repeated.

Rei-rei barked very quietly and nosed Hisana's chest. She giggled. "Doggy!"

"Her name is Rei-Rei," Nanao said. "Do you want to take Rei-Rei home?"

"Yeah!"

Nanao smiled, looking over her shoulder. "I told you. Who will be paying today?"

"I will," Byakuya said. "This seems a very worthy cause."

"You shouldn't need a leash or anything. Rei-Rei is one of our best," Nanao said, snapping her fingers. Rei-Rei nosed Hisana again and they both turned and walked out of the room, Rei-Rei patient by Hisana's side. "We will provide you with everything you'll need to start off with, however."

"Thank you so much, Nanao," Rukia said happily. "Rei-Rei seems like an amazing dog."

"Oh, she is," Nanao said, smiling gently. "I doubt she'll ever let Hisana get hurt as long as she's standing with her."

"Rei-Rei!" Hisana chirped excitedly.

**A/N: **Well! That was considerably longer than my usual! I think from now on I'll be typing it up on my computer rather than my phone; I tend to write more thus satisfying y'all. So, if you enjoyed, review. AND! The song is almost over! Thus the story is almost over! If you want an epilogue…well, you'll have to tell me!

(P.S. I've heard a lot of comments about this being really fast-paced. That's kind of how I meant it to feel…it's more of a big picture of their lives with tiny details…but if you don't like it, I apologize and I thank you for not flaming.)

MUCH LOVE AND APOLOGIES! Nanao-chan :)


End file.
